Power Rangers NetScape
by Neo Aguni
Summary: It's been 15 years since Venjix, and the world finds itself reliant on computers once again, and when a new threat from the net is discovered unlike the first time humanity is ready. Set 15 years after Venjix but three years after Grumm.
1. The Arrival

I do Not Own Power Rangers

I do however own this team and their powers as I said before There are some changes to be on the lookout for, and some things will remain the same, however some things will not.

Chapter 1

Sunlight shone in through the window onto the face of a young man, whose face scrunched at contact from the light. He turned his face away, but the persistent light forced him to open his eyes. He stared at the plain white ceiling and yawned lifting his head to see the alarm clock which read 7:00 a.m. He sighed and stretched, and then went to sit up, but a weight on his chest forced him back down. He smiled inwardly as he looked down and the head of dirty blonde hair on his chest. He smiled as he thought about whom that hair belonged to, Alexis McKnight his best friend the cliché girl next door(literally). They had literally grown up together they where walked in the strollers side by side, they learned to walk while leaning on each other. They where joined at the hip as one would say, but to him she was also something else. She was the girl(woman now) that he had fallen in love with before he knew he even liked girls.

Once again he tried to rise and once more Alexis made it clear that she was comfortable right where she was. He had to laugh at how child like she was being. He smiled and tried to move again, but once more she refused.

"Come on Lexi," He began coining his pet name for her, "It's time to rise and shine."

"Five more minutes." She whispered cuddling into him once again,

"As much as I would love to grant your request," He began, "We need to hit the road in an hour if we don't want to be late."

That did the trick. She bolted up and looked at the alarm clock. Her hair was a mess. Her pajamas where wrinkled, but to him he had never seen a more beautiful woman. He smiled as she got off the bed, and gathered the supplies she needed for a quick shower.

"I'm going to get dressed and then get some breakfast from the lobby."

"Alright," She spoke hastily as she grabbed her necessity's and made a hasty retreat into the bathroom.

He laughed and then changed out of his pajamas and into his day clothes, which was simply a red t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. Grabbing the room key he left and made his way to the lobby. Along the way he thought back to the night before. More specifically Alexis talking about how today they were no longer children but adults.

_-Flashback-_

"_Lexi," he asked, "What do you mean?"_

"_It's just tomorrow morning when we enroll," She began, "We're not kids anymore," She stated, "We're adults."_

"_I can't say I don't agree with your logic."_

"_So," She began,_

"_So."_

"_I was hoping you'd be up to a little nostalgia."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Do you remember when we were little and you would stay over at my house?"_

"_Lexi you'd have to be more specific."_

"_We did that science project and then it started storming really bad outside, and you stayed the night."_

"_Oh yeah,"_

"_Remember how I got scared after that big bang?"_

_The memory of that night filled his mind. In truth that blast scared the both of them, but he knew he had to be strong for her, but because of that massive blast of thunder the two had slept in the same bed. He came back to the present now knowing what she was asking._

"_You know," He began, "I do feel a little nostalgic."_

_She smiled at him, which melted his heart, and the two climbed into the same bed, and just like all those years ago she cuddled close to him, and in no time flat the two drifted into dreamland._

_-End Flashback-_

Alexis started running the water for her shower and set out her toiletries and clothes. She stuck her hand under the faucet. When the water was right she switched from the faucet to the shower head, and undressed. She climbed into the shower and let the water wash over her skin.

She sighed as she thought about last night. She felt dirty in a way that no amount of water and soap could clean. She felt dirty because the very boy she had just been cuddling with was the same one that stole her heart. The how and when still eluded her in fact she had even postulated that she had always loved him, and just fell deeper and deeper as the days went by. She sighed and climbed into the shower letting the warm water was over her. She thought back to when she had slept soundly nestled in his arms. She smiled at how good it had felt but the smile dropped when a small voice added, "it's as close as you can ever get."

After her morning routine, showering, bushing teeth and so on and so forth. She dressed emerged from the bathroom in a yellow tank top blue jeans and tennis shoes. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail, since her hair was not as curly as he mother's in fact it was pretty straight, but like her mother she was naturally a blonde but had some brown mixed in. She smiled when she remembered Neo once calling her a dirty blonde. She knew when he said it he didn't mean it as an insult, but she pretended to be offended, and he did nothing but apologize, and beg for her forgiveness. The smile widened when she recalled that when she revealed she hadn't been hurt by his words he said nothing, but instead tackled her to the floor and began to assault her sides with his fingers knowing full well how ticklish she was. Then her smile dropped as that fond memory lead to another. It was what preceded her change is perspective as far as her best friend went.

-_Flashback-_

_He continued to assault her sides causing her to laugh uncontrollably. He had a big grin on his face as he continued the tickling. That was of course until she somehow managed to get the upper hand, and reverse their positions. Once she had a sly grin appeared on her face because she knew just how ticklish he was._

"_N….no," He laughed, "Stop."_

"_What's wrong?" She asked, "Can dish it but can't take it."_

_He just kept laughing as she continued to assault his sides. His laughter grew until he grabbed her wrists saving him from another minute of tickling. They grappled for a minute each one trying to gain the upper hand. The two tussled and eventually fell off the couch. Alexis could tell by his grip he was going easy on her, but in the end she found herself pinned to the floor and Neo hovering over her._

"_I win,"_

"_Not yet you haven't."_

"_I have you pined."_

"_I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."_

"_I doubt that," He began, "I know every move in your arsenal."_

"_Not all of them," She replied, "I know one that even you would never see coming."_

"_Again I doubt it," He responded,_

"_Want me to prove it?" She challenged,_

"_If you can."_

_Alexis grunted, and managed to pull one of her hands free from his grip._

"_Is that…mmmhmmmmm?" Alexis had grabbed the back of his head and kissed him._

_-End Flashback-_

That was when it all changed. The second her lips met his there was an electric surge throughout her body. It had been the weirdest, but best experience in her young life, and it was the first time she had ever experienced that. She had a vague hunch that he probably felt something similar; probably because her very first make out session was on the floor of her living room with her best friend in the universe. They decided after they separated due to the growing need for oxygen that for the sake of their friendship that the both of them would just pretend it never happened.

Alexis was jarred from her thoughts when the room door opened and Neo entered carrying a tray of breakfast goods. She smiled when she noticed that he made sure to get her favorites while he was clearly settling for some buttered toast and coffee. She took the beagle, cream cheese and orange juice.

"buttered toast," She asked, "Again?"

"I can't help it," He replied, "It's buttery."

A smile appeared on her face as she watched him savor the morning meal. To her it was a wonder that he was his father's son. She just couldn't imagine Casey Rhodes devouring six to eight pieces of buttered toast in one sitting, and the same could be said for his wife Lily. She just sighed, sat and ate her bagel. About twenty minutes later the two had packed up, checked out, and where climbing into the red hummer in the parking lot.

The red v1 Hummer looked out of place compared to the newer cars that could fly, but like an old cartoon show there is more to this vehicle than meets the eye, and unlike back in the 90's and early 00's this Hummer was much more environment friendly after Neo had gotten his hands on it, and far more advanced. As Alexis sat in the seat and her belt appeared she thought back to when Neo had the Entire hummer stripped down to the frame, and was building every piece of machinery that went into himself.

"Good Morning Dexter," Neo spoke as he got into his own seat.

"Good morning sir, and to you as well Miss Alexis," A computerized voice spoke (Imagine Jarvis' voice from Ironman),

"Good morning Dexter," Alexis spoke, "How was your down time?"

"Delightful," the computer responded before speaking, "Sir do you wish to maintain the course that was set two days ago."

"Affirmative."

"Course set, all systems are green," Dexter reported.

"Then," Neo began putting on his sunglasses, "Let's rock and roll."

The giant car pulled out of the parking lot, and drove toward the interstate. They where still a good six hours out of where they needed to be, so they where anxious to hit the road. They got onto the interstate and had even made it a few miles when they saw a car a few feet in front of them start to swerve, and. And from where Neo was sitting it looked like the driver of that vehicle and his passenger where either fighting for the wheel or they where trying to keep the car straight, and then with no warning the car split off and went through the guard rail and into the tree line. Neither Neo nor Alexis had to be asked or told they pulled over and Neo got out of the hummer and raced into the tree line. Alexis had also dismounted the Hummer and went to the guard rail and looked down. She could see Neo wade through some water to the door. Grabbing the handle he pulled and pulled until he managed to get it open.

"Are you alright?" He asked,

"Yeah, " he panted, "I think so."

"Can you move?"

"Yeah."

Neo then proceeded to pull the man out of the car. Alexis noted that he had short brown hair down neatly, and a lightly tanned complexion. Neo helped him back to the base of the hill. And set him down to rest. Just as he set him down Alexis was by their sides.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah we're fine."Just as Neo spoke those words the sound of hissing and a light humming reached their ears.

"Oh no," Neo spoke,

"What?" Alexis asked,

"The fuel cell is ruptured," He began, "The car's about to explode."

That seemed to register in the man's head as he sprang up and began moving back into the water, "Brooke!"

When Neo realized that someone was still in the car he could have kicked himself. He had seen two figures struggling with the wheel, so when he got the first one out he should have immediately grabbed the other. He caught up to him as he got into the door of the car and saw his friend. She had pure blonde hair, and a fair complexion. Neo went to the other door as Jaden got into his side. Neo looked in the window and saw Jaden rip the straps of her restraints off. Neo continued to struggle with the lock.

He saw the man free his friend, but when he tried to lift her something prevented him from extracting her. He looked up at Neo through the glass and yelled something, but the door still kept him out. Just then the sound of flames caught Neo's attention and he knew that they had to get out now, and for some reason he found him remembering how this girl's friend had climbed in and ripped the restraints right of their hinges like he had super strength or something. Neo found his mind replaying that over and he desperately wished he could do that to, and then he gave a yank on the door and it came off in his hands. Jaden and Neo stared in wonder for a split second before the danger they where in re-registered, and he found the girls feet bound by some of the wiring that the crash had forced out of it's casings. He reached down and ripped them off. He grabbed her, while her friend grabbed the duffels in the backseat and the two got away from the car just as it exploded. The force knocked them both down, But Neo maintained a firm grip on the girl, and without josseling her too much got her back onto dry land and set her down.

Her friend hovered over her, "Brooke!" he yelled kneeling beside her, "Brooke!"

Neo put his head against her chest and was grateful to not only feel her breathing but also the steady thump of her heart.

"She's breathing," He noted, "and I've got a pulse."

He looked relieved, but his tensions lightened even more when some paramedics came running down the hill led by Alexis.

"What do have?"

"I have good breath sounds by laterally and a steady pulse," Neo reported, "There is a small laceration on her head, but she is unresponsive."

"You a doctor kid?" One of them asked,

"No," He replied, "I'm a first responder."

"Good thing you where here kid." The paramedic spoke, "What's her name?"

"Brooke," Her friend spoke, "Brooke Robinson."

"And you?" the medic asked looking up,

"Jaden," He began, "Jaden Hartford."

"Jay…." A weak voice sighed, and all eyes turned to the blonde whose eyes where now barely opened.

"Brooke?" The man now known as Jaden asked,

Jaden instantly went to become intentive to his fallen friend, but another paramedic pulled him off to the side to check him for any injuries, meanwhile an SPD officer arrived on the scene and walked over to the medics.

"What's her status?" He asked,

"She's conscience,"

"Can she answer some questions?"

"Well actually I'd prefer…."

"Ma'am," The officer began as if he hadn't heard the Medic's objection, "My name is Andre I'm an SPD officer can you tell me what happened?"

"The car," She responded, "We crashed."

"That's right you where in a car crash," He spoke, "What else do you remember?"

"The car shimmied," She began, "The wheel cranked," She continued, "Jaden and I tried to keep the wheel straight, but…"

"That's okay." He spoke, "We have enough," He told her, "Is she going to be ok?" He asked the paramedic still checking her.

"Yeah," He began, "Best case scenario she'll just have a headache for a while," He told the officer, "Worst case scenario a minor concussion."

"And him," The officer asked pointing to Jaden who was being tended to by another paramedic.

""From what I hear," The medic spoke packing his gear, "he's fine."

"Am I okay to travel," Brooke asked,

"Where do you need to be?" The officer asked,

"Macro Cape."

"Macro cape," Neo asked, "You wouldn't be en route to the NetScape Academy registration would you?"

"Actually yes,"

"Hey," Neo began, "Lexi and I are on our way there to," He began, "If you don't have to go to the hospital you guys are more than welcome to ride with me and Lexi."

"Well," The medic said, "The injuries don't seem to be serious enough to merit a hospital trip, but I think you should take it easy for a few hours."

"No worries there," She responded as Neo helped her to stand up,

"Alright," He responded, "But see a doctor to make certain."

"Can do," She responded thanking him before turning to her new friend.

"Thank you," She spoke.

"No worries," He replied copying her and smiling.

"You didn't have to stop," She began, " And you don't have to give us a ride."

"It's the right thing to do."

The same officer that had spoke to Brooke took Jaden's statement, and wrote it down, "That's exactly what your girlfriend said," the officer began, "Must have been a mechanical error, you two are free to go."

"Thank you," Jaden spoke as he sat up and walked over to Brooke.

"They said we can go," Jaden informed,

"Great." She replied, "Now we can hit the road again."

"How?" He asked, "My car is in smolders."

"Trust me we have a ride," She spoke.

"Where?" he asked confused,

She turned and pointed and they both saw a massive red hummer pulling up. Jaden didn't know that cars still came that big, and it didn't even look like a traditional hummer. It looked modified in a way that neither had ever seen before. Jaden's jaw dropped.

"that was my initial reaction as well."

Jaden just looked at her the hummer stopped and two people got out. His eyes widened when he recognized them as the two who had pulled over and helped get them out of the now destroyed Mercedes Benz.

"You guys?" Jaden asked, "You're giving us a lift?"

"Like I told her," Neo began, "We're on our way there, and it's the right thing to do."

"We don't even know your names," Jaden added,

"My name," he began, "Is Nathaniel Rhodes, but everyone calls me Neo." The boy responded gesturing to himself, and this he began moving towards her, "Is Alexis McKnight."

"Neo and Alexis," Jaden spoke, "Thank you."

"No worries," Neo replied, "No why don't we saddle up and hit the road."

The other three nodded in consensus. The two new riders grabbed their duffles and climbed into the back seat of the Hummer. If they where surprised at the outside of the hummer the inside shocked them to the core. It was all computerized but still spacious and rather comfortable. Then the two of the jumped when a new voice made it's self know.

"Greetings,"

"What was that?" They exclaimed startled,

"Sorry," neo began, "This is Dexter," He explained, "he's the Ai I designed for the HV1 mainframe."

"It's a pleasure," Dexter added, "If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask."

Brooke's head was spinning and beginning to hurt, and off hand said, "You wouldn't happen to have some aspirin and a bottle of water would you?"

"Of course ma'am." Dexter responded as a tray appeared in front of her and a bottled water and two aspirins appeared on the plate."

"How?" She asked,

"Food synthesizing," Neo explained.

Brooke's mouth just hung open as she took the medication and drink, "Where did you get this vehicle?"

"I built it,"

"You built it!" Jaden asked,

"From the ground up."

"Brooke we have one interesting new friend."

The blonde next to him nodded, while Alexis just sat smugly in the front. She looked in the rearview and saw the two still eyeballing the inside of the Hummer and wondering what other tricks it can do, but Neo cut in.

"Alright," He began once more donning his sunglasses, "Let's hit it." He announced putting the Hummer in gear and it began rolling. The ride was shockingly smooth for Brooke and Jaden, and then engine never made the sound that Hummers are known for. For the next few hours the four new friends got to know each other as the miles between them and Macro Cape wound down, and they could soon see the city skyline coming over the horizon.

When Neo put the car into park, and all four got out Jaden looked at his watch, "We can still make it if we run."

"Well then let's go," Neo replied, "Lock up Dexter."

"As you wish sir," The Ai responded as Neo shut his door the locks and security systems came online, and the four of them ran like their lives depended on it. When they got to registration there was a woman still sitting typing some stuff into a computer.

"Did we make it?" Alexis asked as they panted at the counter,

The woman looked at the clock and then back at the four youths, and spoke slowly, "You just barely…." She drew out torturing the four of them, "Made it."

"Yes!" was the collective responses, "I just need your names."

"Nathaniel Rhodes."

"Alexis McKnight."

Jaden Hartford."

"Brooke Robinson."

The woman punched some keys on the computer and gave them some kind of passes on lanyards.

"You're going to need these don't lose them." She responded handing each one the proper card, "Now go go go." She told them hurriedly, "Up the stairs last door on the right."

The sounds of feet rampaging up the stairs boomed in her ears until they faded, and as they did she turned back around. Her blonde hair falling neatly to the shoulders of her pink uniform.

"You've become a beautiful young woman Brooke," She spoke tears starting to fill her eyes as she closed down the registration table.

NetScape is Back Baby! I hope you guys like the rewrite

More coming soon plz review


	2. Sorting

I do not own Power Rangers

But I do own Neo and Company and their powers

Chapter 2 The sorting

Neo, Alexis, Jaden and Brooke slipped into the room, and sat down in the very back drawing as little attention as possible. Just then a man walked in wearing the uniform of a high ranking officer. His face was stone hard, and his voice gave them every one the impression that he tolerated absolutely no nonsense.

"I'm sure that all of you are aware of the Cyber Matrix which connects every computer system on the planet?" He asked, "right?"

When everyone nodded he continued.

"Your job is to make sure that its laws are obeyed." He finished, "Welcome to NetScape."

He spoke for at least a two hours on what they would be doing, and what was expected of them. Half the people in the lecture hall was beginning to wonder what they had gotten into, while others where already plotting their escape. At the end of his lecture he made the following announcement.

"All of you report to the b-wing," he began, "For evaluation and sorting."

The word sorting left questions for everyone, but regardless they all stood and prepared to leave the lecture hall in order to follow their first order as NetScape cadets, but right as Neo, and company prepared to leave the voice of the officer that just spoke called out to them

"You four," He addressed, "Front and center."

"Ah man," Brooke began, "Here for two hours and we're already in trouble."

"Gotta be a record," Alexis added as they walked down.

"I'll call Guinness later," Neo retorted as they approached the officer.

"You barely made it today," He spoke his voice telling them he was anything but happy, "At SPD, or NetScape run with the rule if you're early you're on time," He began, "If your on time you're late," He finished, "And if you're late, you're really late."

"Apologizes sir," Neo began, "We where held up."

"By what?" He asked,

"A car crash." Jaden responded,

"What does that have to do with you guys being late?"

"I'm a first responder sir."

"So you are obligated to stop and help." He spoke knowingly, "And you four where traveling together?"

"Only after the wreck sir," Neo replied, "Before it only Alexis and I where traveling as a unit."

"So how did this wreck affect you two." He asked directing his attention to Jaden and Brooke,

Brooke only replied by brushing some hairs out of her eyes revealing the cut that was still on her temple. His eyes widened as he examined the cut, He could see the red area surrounding the eye that by this time tomorrow would be black and blue.

"Are you two alright?" He asked his fingers touching the soon to be bruise delicately,

"Thanks to Neo here," Jaden replied, "He got us out of the car before it exploded."

"Exploded?" He asked in shock and disbelief,

Brooke never felt more uncomfortable than she did with the officer's fingers touching her face, but on the other hand his touch felt so familiar, and his voice was to. It was the same feeling of déjà vu she had with the woman in the hall. Her voice sounded beyond familiar and right now it not only confused her, but it also creepy, so she backed away slowly.

"The Paramedic said we where okay," Brooke added her uneasiness registering with the officer.

"He also said you should see a doctor to make sure you really are alright." Neo added.

Brooke looked at her new friend, and nodded remembering those words, but for right now she just wanted out of the room.

"Well a physical is a part of the evaluation process," he began, "I'll inform the doctor you'll be assigned.

"Thank you," She responded.

"Dismissed."

The four nodded and left, and as they went out the door the other cadets had gone through the door they had all come in, which was at the back of the room opened, and the blonde from the desk up front walked down to him.

"She's grown into a beautiful young woman hasn't she?"

"Yes she has," He responded, "She looks just like you."

"I'll take that as a complement."

"You should."

"Did you see her face?"

"Yes," He replied and then spoke, "Did you see who she was with?"

She just smiled, and nodded, "There is no doubt that it's him."

The four new friends walked down the hall a few yards behind the rest of the new recruits. All the while Brooke's eyes where forward, and her face was straight. To anyone else they would have thought nothing of it, but to someone that'd known her as long as Jaden had he saw right through her façade. He slipped closer to her and whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"What's wrong?"

"That officer," She began, "When he touched me," She continued, "It was creepily familiar."

"Like déjà vu?"

"Exactly," Brooke replied, "Same with that woman at the registration desk," She finished, "I know her voice from somewhere."

Jaden just let his arm slide around her and he pulled her closer. Brooke sighed contentedly, and let her head rest on his shoulder, because for some reason she always felt safe and content in her friends arms. Alexis watched the two and her pace slowed. Neo noticed her slipping into the back of the group, and he fell back to join her.

"You ok?"

"Yep."

"Lexi," Neo responded softly.

She let out a breath, and raised her eyes to his. Neo quietly admired her eyes; he always had. They where a shade of blue that he was certain God only made one set of, that where hers'. He had to resist the magnetic pull of her eyes as they always drew him in.

"Ok," She replied, "There is something on my mind."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

She smiled softly, "I know."

Neo's knees went weak when she smiled at him. She then placed her hand on his wrist electrifying his insides, and her delicate laugh melting his heart like a blow torch to butter. She had always had this affect on him, well ever since he realized that he didn't just 'like' his best friend. He opened his mouth to speak and to his surprise his voice sounded completely normal.

"Well," he began, "Let's have it."

Alexis opened her mouth and prepared to say something, but it then became clear that throughout their entire exchange they had been moving, and they now stood behind Jaden and Brooke waiting to evaluated.

"We'll finish this later," Alexis spoke as she and Brooke got into the line that was specifically for females, while Neo and Jaden joined the line for the boys.

It was the standard physical. Eye exam, ear exam, reflexes, blood work, and a complete medical history. Well except for Jaden and Brooke whose physicals lasted longer due to the fact that they had been in a traffic accident earlier that morning. So while Jaden and Brooke where being evaluated Neo and Alexis waited in the foyer with the other cadets.

"So?" He began,

"So, what?" Alexis asked,

"What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh," She responded, "That."

"So what's up Lexi?"

"Neo," She began, "You remember when I tried to sing in the talent show, but I froze and wound up forfeiting."

"Yeah," He replied, "You could have taken that whole thing by storm."

"Well," She began, "That night let the air out of my dream to be a singer, which only leaves me with the other two."

"While I don't agree with your first statement," He replied, "I am eager to learn what your other two dreams are seeing as you've never mentioned them before."

"Sorry," She replied.

"Forget about it," He answered with a smile, "So you where saying?"

"Well my other two dreams are a: Do something good with my life."

"Hence NetScape."

"Yeah," She replied, "And B: to one day have a family of my own," She finished, "Which is where you come in, kind of."

With confusion on his face Neo asked, "Me, how?"

"I'm getting to it." She continued, "You and I both know that this line of work is dangerous."

"Yeah," he replied, "It is."

Alexis opened her mouth, but for some reasons the words weren't coming. She tried again and the words stalled. Neo tipped his head to the side and looked at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but she had apparently figured out how to tell him what she was thinking.

"I was thinking about making a pact with you."

"A pact," He asked, "With me?"

She nodded.

"What sort of pact?"

"Well," She began, "I was thinking that if neither of us was married, nor engaged by our 28th birthday," She finished, "You and I would marry each other."

At first He was shocked, and then his emotions where conflicted. He could definitely see her logic. Most people in any form of law enforcement where very lucky if they made it eight years, and holding a relationship to any serious level while enforcing law would be very tricky.

"You know," He began, "In order for you to have a family via this pact would mean that you and I would have to…."

"I know," She replied.

"Is this what you want?"

She looked him right in the eye, and nodded, and Neo did so in turn. He then raised his pinky and offered it to her. She smiled and locked her pinky with his, and they agreed to the terms of the pact. In eight years if neither was married, nor engaged or even dating the two of them would marry, and secretly the two of them had the same thought.

"_Eight years can't pass fast enough."_

"Hey guys!" Jaden called alerting Neo and Alexis to their friends approaching.

"So what's the word?" Alexis asked,

"We're fine." Brooke answered, "A little jostled but nothing too serious."

Neo grinned and went to speak, but was cut off by a woman's voice, "Cadets!" She called having them all gather around her position. She was wearing the same uniform as the woman at the registration desk except for the fact that where hers was pink this woman's was yellow. She had dark brown hair flowing passed her shoulders. Her brown eyes and fair skin made her one attractive woman.

"My name is Z Carson," She began, "Now that you've completed your evaluation it's time to begin the sorting," She continued, "At NetScape there are six designations per unit," She began, "This next test will sort you into the unit that you will train and serve with." She finished, "Once this phase of sorting is finished," She drawled, "Stay with your unit at all times."

Neo, Alexis, Brooke and Jaden knew that this would come eventually, but none of them wanted to be separated from the other. Especially Neo and Alexis, but when the woman called for them to follow Neo instinctively grabbed Alexis' hand and squeezed tightly, and she squeezed back as they where all lead into a rather large room. In this room there where cubicles all over the place, and in the cubicles where computers.

"Alright listen up." The woman now known as Z spoke, "Each of you find a cubicle to sit at." Every single one of them managed to find a cubicle, and took their seats and waited for their next instruction, "Take the passes that you where given at registration and slide them into the slot by the hard drive."

The cadets did as instructed, and when the computer accepted the passes and their personal info appeared on the screen and then disappeared and a question appeared. It simple read: Are you ready? Neo looked at Alexis and she looked back at him, and then they looked at Brooke and Jaden, and turned back to their screens when the woman spoke again.

"When you are asked: If you are ready," She explained, "Type yes and hit enter to begin, good luck."

Neo and Alexis began their test without so much as a glance at one another, because they knew that if they did they would be more worried about one another and not focus on their tests. Z walked right by Brooke and Jaden looking them over, or more precisely Brooke. After a second or two Z moved on and found herself in front of Alexis. Z could tell instantly that this was Kira's daughter the resemblance was uncanny. She smiled and went to move on until she saw the boy sitting next to her.

Her smiled faded when she saw him. She could feel some heaviness in her chest and tears where beginning to sting her eyes. She moved on before anyone could see, but as she did she couldn't help but think, _'He's so big,' she thought tears slipped down her cheeks._

Neo's eyes watched the monitor in front of him, and when he was asked the last question he gave his answer, and pressed enter then the screen said complete, and the a card slid out of the machine. He took it and sat still for a moment and soon Z reappeared.

"Have you finished?"

"Yes Ma'am," he responded,

"Alright," Told him, "Take your card, and go into the next room to be assigned to your unit."

Neo nodded, and stood. He walked right by Alexis and put a hand on her shoulder, and proceeded through the doors to the next room where another man was waiting for him. He was in a red uniform, and had short brown hair. He didn't say a word, but merely motioned for the card which Neo provided. He inserted the card into hand held data pad, and then finally spoke.

"Nathaniel Rhodes," He began, "Room 11A," he reported returning the card, "The rest of your unit will join you soon." He told him, "And remember," He spoke, "The other five cadets in that room are your squad mates no questions, or exceptions."

"I understand, sir,"

"Carry on."

Neo walked along the left side of the wall and came to the room marked 11A to which he noted no door handle or a window. Nobody would know who was in that room until after they where inside. He slid his card through the slot on the data pad and the door slid open. He stepped inside and realized that he was the only one in there. He took a seat and waited. About 15 minutes later there was a hiss and the door opened. Neo looked up to see a girl, about his age with dark brown hair, and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a white shirt, jeans and sneakers. Neo stood and walked over to her.

"Hi," he began, "My name is Nathaniel, but everyone calls me Neo."

She let a small smile appear, "I'm Melissa, but you can either call me Mel or Lissa."

"I think I'll go with Lissa."

She laughed, "That's what everybody chooses."

"I think I know why."

She laughed again and the door opened again this time it was a boy. Neo assumed that they where also close in age like both Melissa and himself he had dark brown hair, but his eyes where also brown. Neo and Melissa both introduced themselves; the boy seemed very friendly and gladly introduced himself.

"Kennedy Collins," he told them, "But please call me Ken."

"I think we can do that, can't we?" Neo spoke asking Melissa who just seemed to laugh and nod.

The door opened again and to Neo's delight Brooke walked in. Greeting where exchanged as the door opened once more, and this time Jaden came strolling. Brooke lept into his arms and hugged him tightly burying her face in his neck.

"I take it you're glad to see me?"

Brooke replied by slapping his forearm. Jaden laughed and looked up, "I'm Jaden."

Alexis sighed as she thought about the last question that was given to her. She gave her answer pressed enter and watched as a card was ejected. She stood, and went into the next room. The man in the red uniform had his back to her for a second, but when he turned around she nearly dropped her card, because for a split second she thought she was looking at her best friend. She barely registered him asking for her card, and after he scanned it and she went toward the room she was assigned She couldn't help but think about how much he looked like Neo.

She got to the room, and swiped her card. The door slid open and she entered. She was barely in when she was hugged by none other than Brooke. She felt relieved that at least one person she knew was in the room, and when Jaden appeared from the other side of someone she didn't know, who then introduced himself and Ken Collins. The other girl in the room made her presence known right after Ken and introduced herself and Melissa Corbett. Alexis was a little relieved, but she suddenly felt a presence behind her and spun around only to come face to face with Neo. She smiled and latched onto him and hugged tightly.

(Later)

"So," Ken spoke, "You guys have known each other for since you where babies."

"Yep," Neo replied, "Lexi and I have been together since before we could walk."

"And everyday seems longer than the last," Alexis added,

"Yeah," Neo responded until her words registered, "Hey!"

"I'm just kidding Neo," Alexis joked,

"I know."

"Jerk."

The new unit sat around and waited. They got to know each other. Strong bonds of friendship where already forming among the six new friends. As they talked the door at the back of the room opened and the woman from the previous exam beckoned them to come. They followed her down a flight a stairs and into an open room which seemed to lead out into the woods. There was a table by the door that had six backpacks on it.

"It's time for the final phase of sorting," She added, "Each of you place any technological devices that you are carrying into the tray and grab a pack."

They did as they where told.

"This is a survival and teamwork drill," She spoke, "About 25 miles due north is a campsite," She spoke, "That is your finish line," She explained, "All that you need and all that you are getting are In your packs," She continued, "You have one week to make it to that campsite," She finished, "If at any point you wish to give up there is a beacon in your packs, use it." She finished, "Any questions?"

Neo raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"What if a member of the team is injured and needs assistance?"

"There is also a radio in your packs," She answered, "Which is to be used solely for that purpose, understood?"

"Yes Ma'am," They responded,

"Now," She replied, "Step outside, and good luck."

The six cadets stepped outside the door, and the gate slammed shut.

That's it for right now.

Leave a review


	3. Survival

I do Not Own Power Rangers. I do however own this team and their powers.

Chapter 3 Surviving

The six of them stood there staring at the door that had just slammed shut. There was not one among them that seemed to grasp what was going on. Then after about five to ten minutes Neo managed to unjam his thoughts and spoke.

"Let's take inventory." He suggested sitting down, and rummaging through the backpack that they had been given.

"That's a good idea," Alexis replied sitting beside Neo and going through her backpack.

The other four followed suit, and soon they had their bags open and the contents being organized and set beside their respective owner. When all of the supplies where unloaded they took stock of what they had to work with.

"Okay," Neo began, "So there are six mats, twelve blankets, 30 bottles of water, 75 MRE', a compass, A pocket knife, a Small Hand held radio, An emergency beacon, a small pot, a flint stone, a magnesium stick and 100 feet worth of rope."

"Yeah," Ken stated,

"So that means there is enough water for each of us to have one bottle a day for five days, and enough MRE's for three squares a day for five days." Melissa Began, "And we each have one mat and two blankets and a pocket knife," She finished, "And there is one pot, one length of rope, one flint stone and magnesium stick and one compass."

"Don't forget the radio and beacon." Jaden chimed in,

"Noted," Neo added,

"So who gets what?" Brooke asked,

The six of them looked between each other, and then down at the items in question.

"We'll each carry our own provisions, water, and bedding," Neo began, "Ken you'll carry the radio, Melissa the beacon, Jaden the rope, Brooke the pot, Alexis the compass, and I'll take the flint stone and magnesium stick."

"Sounds fair to me," Jaden answered grabbing the rope.

"Easy for you to say," Brooke added, "You didn't get selected to carry the pot."

"Brooke?" Neo began, "If you want switch I'll gladly give you the flint stone and magnesium stick and take the pot."

Brooke looked at her friend for a second, and noted that he was holding out the aforementioned items, and all she had to do was take them.

"What is the purpose of the pot?"

"My guess is that it would be used for boiling water." Neo replied,

"Boiling water?"

"Yes incase we run out of water," Neo replied, "We can collect some more from a river or lake, and then boil it to make it safe to drink."

"And here I thought it meant I had to cook."

"Oh come on Brooke," Neo replied, "It's 2028 not 1950."

She smiled as she packed the pot, "You're a nut." She teased,

"I try," He answered before speaking, "Now second order of business, "he added, "We need to appoint a leader."

"How do you propose we do that?" Ken asked,

"The democratic way," Neo spoke, "We vote."

"I nominate Neo," Alexis shot out before another word could be said.

"Lexi," He asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm casting my vote for you," She answered, "You where a highly decorated Eagle Scout weren't you?"

"Well," He replied, "Yes."

"I vote Neo," Brooke, Jaden and Melissa added,

"So that's it," Neo asked,

"Pretty much," Ken added, "Four votes in a group of six is majority."

"Alright."

"So which way?" Ken asked,

"Well she said the camp was due north, right?" He asked noting the other five nodded in confirmation, "So Lexi break out that compass."

She pulled out said object and cracked the lid. When she did though the smile on her face faded, and a look of confusion crossed it.

"Neo?" She asked,

"Yeah?"

"What does this mean?" She asked showing him the compass,

Neo took one look at it, and his face turned into one of shock. The needle of the compass was spinning around and around. In fact if he didn't close it when he did he was certain he'd get dizzy. When he was looking down at the ground and noticed something.

"What the?"

"Neo what is it?" Melissa asked stepping up as she and the other rangers watched as he picked up what looked like a small lead bar. "Lead," He answered, "And it's all over the place."

"And that's bad?" Ken asked,

"The lead interferes with the compass," Melissa explained, "So it can't get a lock on magnetic north."

"Meaning the compass is useless," Alexis growled throwing it down.

"So, wait." Jaden answered, "Why would they give us a compass and then rig the field so it wouldn't work."

"Because Jaden," Neo replied, "Nothing should ever be that easy."

"Well then what are we going to do?" Ken asked,

"Relax Ken," Neo replied as he started walking around apparently checking the trees, "There is more than one way to skin a cat."

Ken watched Neo before back tracking to Alexis, "Was he really an Eagle Scout?"

Alexis fixed him with a stern glare, "Yes he was." She growled.

Ken was about to speak again when Neo called for them. Alexis grabbed Neo's pack and ran over to him. She was quickly followed by the others. They found him standing by a tree.

"See Ken," Neo replied pointing to the tree, "There is more than one way to skin a cat."

"What does moss have to do with anything?"

"That one's easy," Neo replied taking his bag from Alexis, "Moss grows on the north side of the tree, and the moss is on this side, so that way is north." Neo stated jerking his thumb in the direction he was referring to.

"So let's get cracking," Alexis said tossing Neo his pack.

The rest of the team agreed and the team started in the direction that they all now knew was north. As they walked Ken came up along side Neo.

"I'm sorry," He began,

"For what?"

"For being a bit of a jerk earlier."

"A bit?"

"Okay," Ken replied, "I was being a complete jerk."

"You think?"

"It's just," He began, "When you said 'We need a leader'," He finished, "I thought you where just trying to get put in charge."

"Ken," Neo began, "I would have gone along with it if you, Jaden or even Brooke was put in charge," He told him, "I didn't want a leader to get power, but so that we could be organized, and coordinate with each other."

"Really?"

"Yes," He replied, "One objective one leader one direction."

"Where'd you get that?"

"My dad was once put in charge the pizza shop where he used to work," Neo explained, "And divided the responsibility amongst my mom and uncle Theo and Chaos ensued," He continued, "It wasn't until he took charge that the parlor actually started functioning properly." Neo finally finished, "Every group needs a leader to keep it organized, or it will fall to ruin."

"Your dad tell you that too?"

"Yep."

Ken just nodded and held up his fist, to which Neo pounded it. The grouped marched with lively conversation in order to keep their minds occupied. After a couple of hours the team found themselves climbing up a steep hillside.

"How high up is this thing?" Brooke asked,

"Looks like at least twenty five feet," Neo responded.

"Great," Jaden replied, "And we've been climbing for about thirty."

"It feels like it's been forty," Melissa chimed in,

"Well," Neo began wiping the sweat from his brow, "Let's just get up to the top of the hill, and then we'll take a breather."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Alexis responded.

The others agreed and resumed their climb to the top of the hill. Neo reached the top first, and set his pack down. He then turned and helped his team get to the top of the hill. Needless to say they where all exhausted, but little did they know, that they where about to have company. There was a rustling in the bushes when what looked like Krybots came out of nowhere and attacked them.

Neo saw one of the Krybots coming down, and despite being tired from the long hike and climb. He managed to jump and land a roundhouse kick to the Krybot's back sending it crashing down the hill. The others jumped to attention and each fought with some Krybots. One tried a downward strike on Ken only for it to be blocked. Ken then a fixed his grip on its wrists and kicked on of it legs out from under it and sent it flying over the side on the hill. Jaden grabbed a couple of Krybot's arms, and used his super strength to rip them off. He then used them to pummel their original owners.

"Hey guys," Jaden taunted, "Why are you hitting yourselves?"

He then jumped and dropped kicked them sending them to the edge of the hillside. Brooke blocked one attack, and delivered a reverse elbow to that Krybot right before she stuck her foot in another's stomach and jumping up latching a hold of its head with her legs spinning and flinging it right over the cliff. Just she got up one of the Krybots Jaden kicked hit her, and nearly knocked her over the cliff, but she remained on the edge, but was struggling to regain her balance. Panic filled her as she felt gravity winning and she began to fall. She could see that this would be a straight drop as opposed to the incline they had just climbed up. She began to fall forward, but a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She had her eyes shut, but when she felt grass underneath her she looked up to see Neo standing over her.

"Lexi!" Neo yelled, "Send them over here,"

The others didn't know what he meant by that, but a high pitched scream caused them to cover their ears, And then she saw Neo glowing red, and then heard him say, "Call to the beast inside," He began, "Free the Tiger!"

A red energy Tiger sprang from him and ripped the remaining Krybots to pieces, and Neo knelt to Brooke.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," She whispered shaking, "That was just too close."

"I'll bet," Neo replied.

As he looked up and saw the sun setting, "Alright guys," He began, "Let's make camp." He then turned to Brooke, "Take some water it'll help."

"Thank you," She whispered, "You saved me," She spoke softly, "Again."

"Brook," He replied, "I was just the one that got to you first."

"And this morning?"

"Just doing what was right."

Brooke just found herself staring at him, and he didn't seem phased at all. Back home if she so much as spared someone a glance they took it as if she wanted them, and they would be doing every trick in the book to land her, but the boy in front of wasn't. He knew her mother was a world famous celebrity, and yet he wasn't taking advantage of the fact that she owed him.

"Neo," She asked,

"Yeah," She replied, "Do…do you think I'm pretty?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Then why?" She asked,

"Why, what?"

"I owe you big time," She began, "And yet you don't seem to want what almost every boy I've ever met seems to want."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"OF course."

Neo then stood and offered his hand to her. Brook took it and lead her out of the camp, so that they could speak in private.

"I'll be honest Brooke," Neo began, "I think you're a very beautiful young woman, and very…." He drawled out trying to find the right word, "Appealing," He finally added, "But I only have eyes for one woman."

Brooke smiled as it dawned on her, "Alexis, right?"

"How did you?" He asked,

"Neo," She began, "I haven't known you very long," She explained, "But I have noticed the way you two…" She drawled out, "Interact."

He looked down and blushed a crimson red.

"You should tell her,"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"We've been friends all of our lives," He answered, "Literally," He finished, "If I tell her that I've…." He trailed off

"Fallen in love with her?" Brooke finished,

"Yeah," He confirmed, "It'll ruin everything," he finished, "And I just can't stand the thought of her not being in my life," He finished, "It's unbearable."

Brooke sighed, and hugged him.

"You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Not a soul." Brooke finished as Neo shivered,

"What is it?" She asked,

"The temperature dropped," He spoke, "It's going to get awfully cold tonight."

Neo then pulled out of Brooke's embrace and headed back to the camp. Brooke followed at his heels. When he got there he noted the others already digging a fire pit, and setting their mats down.

"You're going to need to make that bigger." Neo began,

"What do you mean?" Ken asked,

"See for yourself," Neo replied breathing into the air producing a nice little puff of air.

"Great," Jaden replied digging at the edges of the fire pit in order to expand it,

"Wait," Melissa began, "Even if the fire is larger we will still be subjected to extreme cold."

"True," Neo replied, "That's why we're going to pair off."

"Pair off," Alexis asked,

"Yeah," He replied, "We're going to sleep in groups of two."

"Why?" Ken asked,

"So that way," Neo began, "We can be warmed not only by the fire but by each others body heat," he explained, and given the dynamics of this group," He finished, "I suggest we pair up boy/girl."

"Why?" Jaden exclaimed his bright red at the thought being cuddled up Melissa, Brooke or even Alexis.

"I trust this has something to do with sharing body heat," Melissa growled her face a similar shade of red.

"It does," Neo began quickly, "Here let me show you," He spoke taking Alexis into his arms holding her close, while his arms where snuggly wrapped around her. No one noticed Alexis' breath catch in the back of her throat, "See how Lexi fits snuggly into my chest," He began, "This because girls have a smaller stature than boys," He explained, "So if Lexi and I lie down with her between me and the fire, and me between her and the cold actually benefits us both."

"How so?" Brooke asked,

"In this scenario Lexi will absorb both the heat from the fire, and body, while I block the cold," He explained, "And as she absorbs the heat she also transfers it back to me, all the while our shared body heat and breath warms the entire area under the blankets."

"Oh now I understand," Melissa teased, "And here I was thinking you just wanted to get close to one of us so you could get fresh."

Both Neo's and Alexis' faces turned a deep shade of red although for different reasons. The boy tried to form his next sentence, while the girl tried to kill Melissa with her glare.

"Let's finish getting this area set up," Neo replied moving away from Alexis to help dig the fire pit.

Alexis herself grabbed her pack and was about to get her mat and Blankets out, when she heard Melissa's voice, "Hey Lex," She began, "Can you toss me my pack?" She looked down and could see Melissa's pack lying right beside her. "Sure can." Alexis replied picking up the pack and lobbing it right into the girl's chest knocking her over.

"What was that for?" Melissa demanded,

"Embarrassing Neo,"

"Geeze," She replied, "I was only teasing."

"Yeah well next time you want to tease him, don't!"

Melissa shrugged and made an off-handed comment about protective girlfriends, which Alexis partially heard and mostly ignored. After that Neo, Jaden and Ken retrieved some firewood for the pit to make a fire. Followed by the breaking out of mats and blankets.

"Hey Neo," Melissa called out.

"Yeah."

"Look at this."

"What is it Lissa?"

"These are thermally insulated blankets they were made for extreme cold."

"Well that makes staying warm easier."

After pairing off and forcing down their MRE for the night the group sat around the fire and each told stories about the crazy and funny things they had done. When the sun set the temperature started to bottom out, and soon it was dark out.

"Okay guys," Neo began, "Everyone under covers."

"Let's get ready to snuggle," Jaden joked earning laughs from the other members of the team.

Brooke, Alexis and Melissa all blushed and got into their pads with their partners. The blankets where then pulled into position while the humans hunkered down for the night. As Neo had suspected the heat from the fire and their own body temperature warmed the area in between the blankets, and soon everyone was asleep.

-5 days Later-

Neo and his crew arrived at the camp tired, dirty, and craving a real meal instead of the MRE's they had been consuming. They walked into the camp and checked in the instructor soon a truck arrived and team was whisked away back to the main facility where they could shower, change and get a decent meal. After that they where reunited with the rest of the cadets, some of whom looked dreadful, and others that where barely standing, soon after the SPD officer from orientation stood in front of them.

"Congratulations." He began, "You have survived the evaluation and sorting process, but you are far from done." He added earning groans from most of the cadets, "When each squad returned from the field survival test you where giving a number, that number corresponds to a specific locker room." He finished, "In those rooms you will find lockers with your name on it, use your thumb print to open them," He concluded, "Inside you'll find your uniforms change and report back here."

"So what is ours?" Jaden asked,

"255," Neo added having the slip in his hand.

"Well let's get this done so we can get some rest," Ken finished, "I'm exhausted

The rest of the team grumbled in agreement, and followed the other weary cadets off to find their locker room wanting nothing more than for that day to just be over with. It took them awhile but eventually they found locker room 255. Inside just as the commander had said their where lockers with their names on them. Each one of them pressed their thumb to the scanners that opened their lockers allowing them to retrieve their uniforms, and imagine their surprises to see they where different colors. Neo's was Red, Ken's was Blue, Jaden's was green, Alexis' was yellow, Brooke's was pink and Melissa's was white.

After they changed into their new uniforms they returned to the lecture hall and to their surprise it was just them and the commander. He smiled and walked up to them.

"Sir," Neo asked, "Where are the others?"

"Still getting changed." He answered,

"So then we wait?" Ken asked,

"No." he replied and handed Neo a PDA with a set of coordinates in them.

"You six," The SPD officer from their orientation spoke, "Are to report to that location."

"What about the others?"

"They will be taking the buses to the NetScape compound in NewTech City." He began,

"But that's not where we're going is it?" Alexis asked,

"No,"

"Why?" Brooke asked,

"It will all be explained when you arrive at those coordinates."

"So how do we get there?" Melissa asked,

"Ask Neo, "he replied, "He is your squad captain." He told them walking out of the room,

"Well what are we going to do captain?" Melissa asked,

"This one is easy," He replied bringing his watch to his mouth, "Dexter?"

"Yes sir," The computerized voice spoke.

"Bring the car around."

"On the way,"

-Later-

"Wow!" Ken began as he saw the massive Red Hummer,

"That's what I thought to," Jaden replied as the newly formed squad got into the red hummer.

"This is massive," Melissa replied as she and Ken sat together in the back on the bench seat opposite of Jaden and Brooke, and while those four conversed Neo and Alexis sat up front.

"Hey Dex," Neo began, "Got some new coordinates for you." He told the computer punching them in and when he finished asked, "Can you get a lock?"

"Affirmative sir,"

"Alright," He began, "Ready Lexi?" he asked donning his sun glasses.

"Ready," She replied putting on her own.

"Then let's go!" He exclaimed putting the hummer in gear, and pulling out.

Neo stole one more look at Alexis as the hummer hit the road. He didn't know what was going to happen. He barely knew what was happening, but he knew that he and his squad would face it together.

-NetScape-

That's all for now Leave a review.


	4. A Storm Brews

I do Not Own Power Rangers

I do however own this plot and my OCs

Chapter 4 NetScape Special Ops?

A girl with brown hair paced back and forth. Her hair held up by a red scrunchy. Her red Netscape uniform neatly pressed. She tried to sit still, but she was just too anxious. Suddenly the double doors opened and she stood at attention. A man stepped into the foyer where she was waiting and motioned for her to follow him into the chamber. She did so silently.

She followed him to the front of the room. And he directed her to stand behind the railing. In front of her was a committee, and beside her sitting on a long bench where her squad mates. She swallowed a gulp and looked at her commander right as he spoke to her.

"State your name, and your Netscape designation for the record." He began,

"Jessica Ann Collins," She began, "Designation red, squad 5."

"Ms. Collins," The commander began, "Did you have any knowledge or take part in the incident which caused cadet James' injuries?"

"No sir," She spoke truthfully,

"Did you have any idea that something would happen?"

"Yes sir," She responded,

"Elaborate."

"During a squad meeting," She began, "It was suggested that we use any means to defeat Cadet Oliver's squad in our upcoming battle round."

"Who made the suggestion?" The commander asked,

"It was Cadet Adams, sir."

"Your designation blue," He noted, "What was your response?"

"That we would do no such thing," She began, "That we would win or lose with honor."

"Thank you cadet," The Commander began, "We will now deliberate on the evidence and decide squad 5's fate." The committee stood and filed out of the chamber while Jessica's disgraced teammates where lead out of the room.

"Jessie?"

She looked up as David Oliver sat beside her, "yeah."

"I know you had nothing to do with what happened to Becky."

She gave him a weak smile and asked, "How is she?"

"The doctor said she's going to be fine."

David watched as she breathed out a sigh of relief, and a real smile appeared on her face, but that disappeared, when David spoke again.

"But she won't be able to serve as a NetScape operative," He finished, "Her body can't handle that kind of stress."

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," he replied, "It's not your fault."

"It feels like it is,"

"That's because you have a good heart."

Once more she smiled and David gave her a one armed hug, and then a bell chimed and Jessica's teammates where led back into the room, and the committee took their seats, as the commander spoke.

"Colin Adams, Brian Park, Lucy Messer, Ava Gonzales, and Michael Richt," The commander began, "Stand up."

The five did so and faced their fate, "We find you five guilty on all charges, and you are hereby striped of your NetScape rank and designation, and are to be reprimanded into SPD custody to face criminal charges." He then looked at Jessica, "And now for you Ms. Collins," he began, "We find you not guilty on all charges but one!"

Jessica went stiff as shocked murmurs went around the council room.

"That charge is failure to secure all knowledge of your teammates and their actions," He began, "It is up to the red designate to know where their squad is, and what they're doing," He continued, "Do you have anything to say to that?"

"No sir," She replied,

"It is the ruling of this court," That you be removed from designation red, and refiled as designation pink, and assigned to Cadet Oliver's squad as Cadet James' replacement." He finished, "That is all."

Everyone stood and went to leave the chamber, but Jessica was stuck. She had trusted her team, and they betrayed her, and now she could no longer proudly wear the color red. She didn't even notice one of the academy guards coming up to her. He tapped her on the shoulder, and motioned for her to follow him. Jessica didn't need to ask where she was going, because she already knew. They where going to exchange her red uniform for a pink one, and then she was going to take Rebecca's place on David's squad. On another note David told his squad to help Jessica transition to their dorm and help her settle in, and went to the commander's office.

The commander stood in his office and ran his hands down face, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Today had been the worst day of his life, and considering his past that was saying something. He went to his bookcase grabbed a cup and filled it with scotch, and took a drink when there was a knock on the door.

"Come!"

The door opened and a beautiful blonde woman wearing a NetScape uniform stepped in, and spoke with her alluring Australian accent.

"Commander," She began, "Cadet Oliver is here to see you."

"Send him in." The commander spoke with a smile,

"As you wish sir," She turned back to the boy in the hall, "Your father will see you now."

The commander snorted nearly laughing, but managing to reign it in, but he couldn't help but chuckle when he heard, "Thanks mom,"

The door opened and in walked David Oliver. Who walked up to his father/commander and saluted.

"What can I do for you son?" He asked,

"Not that I'm complaining about her being assigned to my team, but why are you punishing Jessica for something that was well beyond her control."

"I didn't like having to demote her David," He replied, "It was among the hardest things I've ever had to do."

"Then why?"

"Leadership negligence," He spat almost as if the words made him sick, "That's what they called it."

"They?" David began, "The other members of the committee?"

"Yes," he began, "David if I had my way she would still be a red, and would have a new squad under her command."

"But?"

"But the other members on the counsel saw what happened as a lack of leadership, that could endanger any member of NetScape," He spat again, "They wanted me to strip her of her rank, her position and expel her."

"What!"

"That's what I said," he began, "But I managed to talk them down to what happened."

"I guess Jessie should count herself lucky," He responded, "Huh?"

"If she is lucky," He began, "It's because she has friends like you," He replied, "Now you have a new member to debrief, and stick with her," He began again, "Something tells me she's going to be blaming herself for everything."

"Me too," David replied heading out the door, "Thanks Dad."

He gave David a you're welcome motion as he left and the secretary walked in.

"He's just like you Tommy," She spoke.

"You know I was just thinking about how much like you he is Kat,"

"Well then he's better off isn't he?"

He smiled and kissed her, "I love you Kat."

"I love you too Tommy."

-Netscape-

It was all quiet as the red hummer pulled onto a mountainside road. It was amazing to every occupant of the vehicle as they where in the mountains traveling up what one could only assume was a back road.

"Neo are you sure we are on the right road?" Alexis asked from her passenger seat,

"This is where the coordinates lead." Neo replied as they went around a corner and up an incline.

The ride kept feeling unusually eerie for the six in the car, but they soon came onto a hut and a man in what appeared to be a forest ranger's uniform stepped out and up to the hummer as Neo rolled down the window. When the ranger saw Neo's uniform his demeanor changed from serious to a little more relaxed.

"PDA?" He asked holding out his hand,

Neo responded by giving the small device over to the guard. He pressed some buttons and then spoke again, "Alright," He began giving back the device, "Keep on this road for about three miles then turn onto the first dirt road on the right."

"Thank you sir."

"No problem," He replied stepping away from the vehicle and back into his hut.

Neo turned back to his squad as if asking, _'What's up with that?' _The response a mere shrug as Neo put the car in gear and proceeded down the road. After leaving the hut the PDA's screen went blank. It was noticed, but since they knew where to go no one paid it much mind.

The guard went back into his shack and picked up a radio, "Sir they are here."

"Excellent, ETA?"

"Ten maybe fifteen."

"What are they arriving in?"

"Big red hummer," The guard replied "About miss it."

"Rodger that."

About fifteen minutes later the six cadets stared in awe of the compound they where heading toward. It was massive, but it also stirred questions about what such a place was doing way out here. But they put those thoughts on the back burner as Neo followed the road eventually pulling into a slot and parking. Everyone filed out of the hummer and went inside the main door to a massive lobby that appeared to be light only by the sunlight, and considering the numerous windows all over the place.

"This place is huge," Alexis whispered as they all took in the view.

"Greetings."

With the sudden interjection of a new voice they all spun in its direction on guard, but relaxed as they noticed he was wearing a uniform similar to theirs, but clearly of a very high rank.

"My name in Commander Thomas Oliver," He spoke with added authority, "Welcome to NetScape Special Ops."

******************** A Year Later************************************

It was well after three in the morning when Neo trudged into the dorm that he and his squad lived in. He off loaded his training packs by the door and went to the refrigerator and got himself a cold water. The liquid felt good entering his system. Once he was rehydrated he looked in the microwave and sure enough there was a plate of food waiting for him. He pulled it out and pealed off the saran wrap grabbed a soda and went into the living room to eat, but once there he spotted Alexis on the couch. He set his food down and beheld her. She was in white pajamas that had yellow trim and the outline of a falcon on the pocket. She was also in a yellow robe which came down to the hem of her pants.

He knelt beside her, and couldn't help but notice that she was absolutely gorgeous when she was bathed in the moonlight like she was. He reached down and cupped her cheek and gently stroked it. After a little while her eyes fluttered and slowly creaked open.

"Neo?"

"Yep,"

"Just get in?"

Again Neo smiled and nodded.

Alexis rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up. She let out a yawn as she grabbed a present off the coffee table that he had not noticed before. She handed it to him wishing him a happy birthday.

"Lexi?"

"What," She asked a little more awake, "You know I give you your birthday gift first."

"And Vice Versa."

"But what to get the boy who has everything," She spoke whimsically before adding, "Well come on open it!"

The red operator opened the box and moved the tissue paper and pulled out a white Jacket that had a red eagle embroidered on the back, and had red lining inside. Neo smiled as he beheld it and stood slipping it on.

"Well?"

"You look awesome," Alexis spoke softly standing and the two embraced.

Neo always loved the hugs he and Alexis would share. He could feel her soft body pressed against his, and could take in the scent of her hair, and just her overall essence. He loved her and he loved being this close to her, but the part he dreaded the most was coming up. He could feel her beginning to pull back and he knew he had to do the same. The pulled back slowly until the only parts of them that where still touching where their hands which still rested on each others forearms. Alexis wanted to say something as did Neo, but both where caught in each other's eyes. Neo was held a gasp by the way Lexi's eyes sparkled in the moonlight, while her blonde bangs perfectly framed her face.

Both could feel their wills breaking, but before they did Neo looked down and reluctantly left the yellow designates' arms. He uttered a thank you for the gift and returned it to its box. Then both he and Alexis retired to their rooms for the night, but not before Neo collected his dinner and took it with him.

*******************************NetScape***************************************

"Wow!" was all David could say as the two reds walked the hallway,

"Yeah it's terrific," Neo bit, "Now any advice?"

"Yeah, get over yourself and tell Alexis that you're in love with her."

"This coming from the guy whom is in love with his pink, but hasn't said a word either."

"Look I told you I'm waiting for the right moment to ask her out."

"Really, and when will that be?"

"Well, I'd have to check my calendar, but…"

"But nothing, you won't tell Jessica for the same reason I won't tell Lexi,"

David looked ready to respond but didn't, "When did we lose our spines?"

"I guess at the point we realized that we didn't want to risk them not being around anymore."

"That sounds about right."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know Neo."

-NetScape-

After his talk with David Neo went back to the dorm changed into his sparring gear and walked into the gym at the back of said dorm. Once there he could see a blonde haired woman waiting for him. He walked over to her, sat down and started doing his warm up stretches, but his mind was on the beautiful Alexis McKnight not the training regimen he was about to start and the woman noticed.

"You seem distracted Neo,"

"It's nothing Brooke."

"Doesn't look like nothing if it is occupying that much space."

The red designate looked at his friend and could see the concern in her eyes. He knew he could continue to deny anything wrong, and she would continue to inquire and they would get nothing down, or he could share with his friend and probably get some better advice than what David had given him. So he told her what had happened last night with Alexis.

Brooke sat quietly while listening to Neo, and the confusion he had in regards to her other friend. She couldn't help but feel for him. After all if not for him and Alexis she and Jaden would be dead right now. And ever since their initial meeting she could see almost instantly that there was a lot more between the two than mere friendship. She also could see why Neo would be afraid to lose the friendship him and her shared it was beyond special. After Neo finished she just shook her head.

"I don't know Neo," She whispered, "I really don't."

The young man in red just sighed and put his head in his hands, and sighed. Brooke hated seeing such a frustrated slash depressed look on her friend's face so she moved forward, and took him into a hug. It was nothing romantic or special just a friendly hug meant for comfort. Neo gladly accepted the embrace and returned it.

"You'll figure out what to do." She whispered, "You always do."

He smiled and hugged her tighter, "Thank You Brooke."

"It's what friends are for,"

"Right," Neo replied separating from the Pink designate and standing, "Now," Begin taking a fighting position, "Where were we?"

"Oh," She began assuming her stance, "I think about right here." She finished throwing a surprise shot at her tutor, but one he easily dodged.

"Nice, but not good enough." He added quickly sweeping Brooke's feet dropping her onto the mat, but she countered by kicking Neo's leg out from under him. Unfortunately he landed on top of the pink designate with a thud driving the wind out of both of them.

"You okay," Neo asked finally managing to catch his breath,

"Yeah," She responded also gasping for air.

Neo went to get up when the door opened, and there stood Alexis. It took a fraction of a second for the red designate to realize what his and Brooke's position looked like. The yellow ranger took a gasp and in a shaky voice said, "Didn't mean to interrupt." Right before she left.

-To Be Continued-

Next Up

What will the squad think of Neo and Brooke's new relationship?

How will it affect team dynamics?

"Can they keep it together for the Battle Round coming up?

Find out next time, please review on the way out.


	5. It's Time

I do Not Own Power Rangers, but I do own this plot and the oc's

Just to let y'all know. This chapter takes place about two moths after chapter 4, and is post Battle Round

Chapter: 5

The pain that racked Neo's body was excruciating. He picked up his morphine boaster, and squeezed the button causing the medication to enter his blood stream and ease his pain some. Every one had said that the match between him and David had been epic. One individual claimed that the battle was legendary. Even members of his own team told him how monumental the fight had been. Especially the climax when both David and he had combined their ninja powers with their animal spirits, and collided in one final clash that ultimate ended the match. Although no one told him who had won, and he didn't ask, which most found unusually considering that His and David's team were tied and two wins, two losses and a draw, which meant their battle was the deciding one. Yet all he could remember from the end was colliding with David in midair and then falling. He knew hit something hard which he perceived to be the ring, bouncing and landing on again what he thought was the floor of the arena.

Some of his ribs where cracked while others were broken. He had suffered a concussion the degree to which he still did not know. His right forearm was fractured. He had suffered a separated shoulder, and not to mention the left side of his face was black and blue, with that eye swollen shut.

"Wow you really do look like crap." A familiar voice began,

"You should see the other guy."

A gentle laugh brought a smile to his face, and she walked forward taking a seat beside him.

"How are you?"

"I suffered some scratches and bruises, but I've had worse."

"Where are the others," he began, "How are they?

"Well Ken, Jaden and Melissa are in the cafeteria," She began, "They have few nicks, bruises and sprains but they're alright."

"And Lexi?"

Brooke just smiled and pointed to the couch against the wall next to his bed. He strained trying to move into a position where he could see. Brooke gave him a hand and then a smile formed on his face.

"How long has she been there?"

"Since they rolled you in here," She began, "She has refused to leave."

"Lexi," He spoke softly right before he turned back to Brooke.

"I hope I'm not interrupting?" the commander began entering the room,

"No sir," Neo began, "Just getting a status report on my team."

"Alright," He replied before saying "That was some battle out there."

"Cadet Oliver is a hell of a combatant,"

"He just said the same thing about you." He finished, "And to be honest I haven't seen two fighters that evenly matched since myself and my old buddy Jason."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," Tommy finished, "We reviewed the recording."

"And?" Neo asked a little hesitantly gripping the sheets of his bed,

"At first glance it looked like you and David hit the floor at the same time," He explained right before he sighed, "But when we slowed the footage to frame by frame we saw that was not the case."

"David landed first didn't he?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"You spoke to David first," Neo explained, "And when you came in you looked like you had just told somebody something you didn't want to tell them."

"There's that observation, and those deduction skills of yours," Tommy spoke a small smile on his face.

"So what now?"

"Now you and your team recuperate, and once you have all recovered we will move forward from there." He finished, "So rest up."

"Yes sir."

The commander stood and walked out of the room leaving Neo, Brooke and Alexis. Brooke turned to her friend expecting to see a big smile but instead saw a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"I just wish David didn't have to lose."

It took a few weeks, but Neo eventually healed up and was ready to leave the infirmary despite the fact that it still hurt a little to breathe not to mention that he had a soft cast and brace on his left forearm. He had just slid on the jacket for his uniform and tried to zip it, but the fact that had basically only had one hand at moment made that difficult. He was about to call a nurse when he noticed a pair of hands take the zipper and fasten it, then draw it up.

"So are we on speaking terms again?"

"What ever made you think we weren't?"

"You've been avoiding me for four months."

"Neo." She began,

"What you saw in the dojo wasn't what it looked like."

She turned her head and was about to walk off, but Neo pulled her back to him.

"Lexi it was a simple as this," He began, "We where training," He began, "I swept her feet, and after she hit the ground," He finished, "She kicked my leg out from under me, and I landed on top of her."

Alexis never once looked him in the eye. She helped him finish getting ready, and was about to leave when Neo again took her hand.

"Lexi,"

"Commander Oliver wants all of us in his office P.D.Q."

Neo sighed knowing that the impending conversation would have to wait, "Where are the others?"

"Right outside."

"Well let's not keep the commander waiting."

The two age old friends left the infirmary regrouping with the rest of their squad. They walked out of the infirmary, and down the hallway toward the commander's office. It was surprisingly silent among the group despite the fact that they had won their battle round with David's squad. That was probably because the rest of the cadets in the school just stared at them as they passed only to turn to another nearby cadet and start gossiping afterward.

"Wonder what the deal is?" Ken began, "You'd think they'd never seen us before."

"I think it has something to do with our battle round," Melissa added, "Andrea said we where the talk of the academy."

"Just ignore them." Jaden cut in, "The commander wants us and his message sounded important."

The team all seemed to be in unison over that comment and they climbed the stairs leading them to the upper levels where the main office was. The double doors leading into the room opened as Neo held one and Ken got the other. After the girls and Jaden had entered the two stopped holding the door and entered as well.

"Um," Alexis began, "Where's…"

The words barely left her mouth when the massive doors leading into the inner sanctum opened and a blonde haired woman stepped out. She proudly wore a pink and grey SPD uniform. Brooke recognized her from registration. She didn't say a word just beckoned them into the office. The six stood there staring at her for a few moments before they finally decided to follow the woman into the commander's office.

Once inside jaws hit the floor. Seeing the blonde from registration was one thing, but this was now a world of confusion. Each member of the squad knew at least two people in the room, mostly because two of the people present where someone's parents. Neo spotted Casey and Lily. Alexis saw Kira and Conner. Ken identified Wes and Jen. Melissa recognized Leo and Kendrix. Jaden noted Mack and Rose, while Brooke saw Ronny. Each member of Neo's squad was scratching their heads trying vain to get an idea as to why their parents, expert martial artists, billionaires, and industrial leaders in technology where all present.

"Confused?" Commander Oliver spoke standing in front of them letting out a small laugh when the group nodded in unison.

"Well first," He began, "Everyone here is a founding member of NetScape."

"What!" The group shouted each one locking eyes with their parents,

"Let me explain."

The commander went on to explain that NetScape came about with money and technology from Hartford, and Mercer industries as well as Bio Lab. While SPD had used their government contacts to form NetScape as a legit agency, while the Pai Zhuq and the Wind Ninja academy provided the martial art training and had the assistance of know it alls to help develop technology that was not seen yet by the general public like Jaden's mom, grandfather and the creator of the ranger series Bio-hardware Dr. K.

"Okay," Neo began after hearing all of that, "But why?"

Commander Oliver turned to the man in the grey and red SPD uniform. Alexis again couldn't help but notice the resemblance between him and her best friend.

"You all remember Venjix correct?"

"Who doesn't," Melissa responded softly remembering the fact her Uncle Mike had been killed in one of the first attacks.

"Exactly," Bridge began, "After his fall thanks to some extra terrestrial help we where able to rebuild our planet, but as we grew, and our technology was developing."

"We became reliant on computers again." Neo noted,

"Right you are," Bridge responded, "So we developed NetScape to "prevent" another such incident." He explained.

"How?" Ken asked,

"Well firstly," A brunette woman began walking forward, "You remember the sorting process?"

"Yes," Jaden drew out.

"The purpose of that process was to sort the candidates into two groups."

"Why two?" Brooke inquired,

"A computer has two functioning circles the Hardware and the software," She explained, "So Netscape has two circles." She finished, "The software are the cadet's who use their computer and internet savvy to track viruses, hunt down identity thieves, and so forth." She finished, "The Hardwar aka you guys do the leg work you actually make the arrests, go undercover etcetera."

"But even with that set up," Neo noted, "There's no way for us to have eyes everywhere in the system," He finished, "The cyberverse is enormous."

"That is why we developed Cybra." Bridge spoke once more stepping forward, "Cybra's job was to assimilate viruses, produce an antivirus to counter ones similar to the absorbed one, and basically point out what it felt could be a potential threat."

"Was?" Neo asked getting a bad feeling,

Bridged sighed, "We lost control," He explained, "Cybra kept assimilating viruses, but then he starting absorbing non viral programming, and soon developed a conscientiousness of it's own, and quickly began to wonder why it was taking orders from humans." Bridge finished, "But before he could launch an attack we managed to quarantine him and lock him down behind several firewalls."

"Given the parameters of his programming you just told us," Neo noted, "Those firewalls won't hold him for long."

Bridge just turned back to him giving him a look. A look that took Neo didn't like, but interpreted perfectly.

"No way,"

"Unfortunately," Commander Oliver began, "This is really happening."

"How long?" Melissa asked stepping up alongside Neo,

Tommy looked at Bridge who turned to the six in front of him. Bridge looked at them, and when to speak as a loud bang rang in their ears. The floor shook and everyone in the room fell to the floor as it shook underneath them.

"That was a lot sooner than I expected." Z spoke as she and the others tried to get up when another explosion rocked the room.

Tommy pressed a button on the desk and an alarm started blaring. He then opened one of his desk drawers, and pulled something out a few some things to be exact. He then looked up at his wife Kat and tossed two of them to her. After that he grabbed the intercom and called all cadets to arms, and finally he opened a secret passage hidden behind a book case.

"You six," He began speaking to Neo directly, "Go," He ordered, "We'll hold them off."

"We're not running away from a fight."

"Neo," Casey began, "Do as Tommy says," He ordered, "We'll catch up later."

"No," He responded stubbornly, "I'm not abandoning you."

"I'm not leaving either," Melissa added running to her father, "I'm going to stay and fight."

The rest of the group responded similarly. Each one refusing to leave their parents or parent.

Lily hugged her son tears already forming in her eyes, "You have to go," She spoke, "You'll do us no good if you're captured or worse."

He reluctantly pulled away, and moved toward the secret passage. He gestured for his team to follow him. They all where about to head into the passageway when Melissa suddenly ran back to her father and gave him one final hug. She told him something that brought a smile to his face, and she started running back to the passage when the wall near her exploded inwards flinging her across the room and burying her in the debris. Ken nearly yelled out and rushed to her but was held back by and silenced by Neo and Jaden.

"Melly," Leo called watching his daughter gets buried. He turned back and saw a dark figure holding a rifle. He lept out of the hole in the wall followed by Kendrix and the rest of the group. Once they where gone Neo, Ken and Jaden rushed over to the debris and began to dig through it to uncover their teammate, while they did that what happened outside couldn't be ignored.

"So you must be Cybra?" Tommy spoke,

"No," a voice hissed as a new figure appeared, "I am Cybra, and this is Matronix."

"So what are you here for?"

"Isn't it obvious," Cybra began, "This institution is here to stop me, and I cannot allow that."

"I suppose talking it over is out of the question."

"Ah human wit, how I won't miss it," He spoke snidely before turning to virus standing next to him, "Destroy them."

"As you command Master Cybra,"

"Let's do it guys," The commander yelled, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"It's Morphing Time!" He and Kat yelled followed by, "Zeo Ranger One, pink and Zeo Ranger Five, Red!"

"Go Galactic."

"Time For Time Force!"

"Dino Thunder Power UP!"

"SPD Emergency!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

Neo and team had stopped digging when they heard that. All of them turned after hearing the voices that belonged to their parents, and where shocked with what they saw down in the courtyard.

"Our parents," Ken began,

"They're." Jaden continued,

"Power Rangers." Neo finished,

As the battle began he turned back to the pile of debris and kept digging. The others joined in and soon they uncovered Melissa. Neo ran a quick check of her vitals.

"Well?" Ken asked,

"She's alive," he began, "Barely."

"She won't be if we keep her here." Alexis noted, right as dirt was thrown into the office, as another explosion rocked the earth.

Ken scooped her up bridal style, and quickly carried her into the passage. The others followed and they found themselves in the underground ducts. But that didn't mean that the noise from the battle above ground didn't reach them. They could hear their parents battling that thing, and the other cadets fighting who knows what. They sat down there for hours listening to the battle and fighting the urge to go up there and help, but they didn't, and it felt like months of listening to war happen all around you. The explosions the cries of men and women as they fell victim to the enemy. It was an excruciating time for all of them, and then as quickly as it started it stopped and a creepy silence fell over them. Neo made for the stairs leading back up to commander Oliver's office when the ground and walls jolted. Neo fell onto is butt as bricks from the ceiling started falling and the rumbling got louder and the shaking got worse. Instinct kicked it and Neo rushed back to the group and tackled Alexis to the ground shielding her with his body. Jaden did the same to Brooke, while Ken covered Melissa, and then the roof gave in and everything went dark.

******************************NetScape****************************************

That's it for right now

Please leave a review.


	6. Escape The Academy

I do Not Own Power Rangers

But I do own My own rangers

Chapter 6: Net Power, Download.

The aqueduct was quiet after the roof caved in. That was of course until the sound of rubble moving, and metal clanking disturbed the quiet was then followed by Neo emerging through the debris. He stood up right before reaching down and helping Alexis up.

"You okay, Lexi?"

She nodded hugging him briefly, "Yeah, you?"

"I'm fine," he replied before adding, "Let's find the others," he finished, "Melissa was in bad enough condition before the cave in."

At the mention of their friend Alexis suddenly remembered the brunette woman lying lifeless on the floor, with a trail of blood leaking down from her mouth to her chin. The fact that Neo had told everyone that she was alive, but barely.

"We have to find her," Alexis spoke, "And the others."

"Couldn't agree more Lexi."

The two of them sorted through the rumble calling for the others. And for awhile they both feared that the other's had been killed by the cave in of course that was until they heard the sound of crying. Their hope picked up and they rushed toward the sound. It got louder and louder until they where right on top of it. They turned the corner and found the person that was sobbing.

"Ken!" Neo exclaimed,

The blue cadet looked up at him, His face was soaked with tears, and in his arms was the limp cadet that the two of them had just been worrying about. Neo knelt down beside her. He put his fingers to her neck and felt for a pulse.

"She's dead isn't she?" Ken asked his eyes leaking profusely,

Although Neo had been fearing the same thing. he couldn't help but smile, and he turned back to his friend, "Nope."

"She alive?" He asked hope sneaking into his voice,

"Yes she is," He explained, "But she won't be if she doesn't get medical attention soon."

Ken gathered Melissa in his arms bridal style, "Then let's get out of here."

"First we need to find Jaden and Brooke." Alexis noted,

"Right," Neo began, "Ken you stay here with Melissa," he began, "Lexi let's split up we'll cover more ground that way."

"Cover more ground for what?" A voice asked,

The other three cadets turned to see the two in question, "How's that for timing?" Jaden asked,

"Outstanding!" Neo replied happy that his friends where safe, Are either of you hurt?"

"No we're good," Brooke responded with a small smile well mostly.

Neo laughed at the pun the girl in pink had provided,

.All the while though Alexis found her shoes really interesting,. Ken however stared right at them with sheer annoyance on his face, and cleared his throat rather louder earning everyone's attention and making them turn to him. When they all saw Melissa's limp body they separated and started looking around for a way above ground.

It took what felt like forever, but they eventually found themselves at the base of a ladder leading up to some sort of cap. Neo climbed the ladder, and slowly pushed the cap off, and climbed out. He disappeared for a mere moment. When he came back he motioned for Ken to bring Melissa to him so that they could get her above ground first. Jaden climbed halfway up the ladder and wrapped his arm around the ladder and turned as Ken passed him Melissa and he pushed her up to Neo who pulled her through the opening. Brooke and Alexis followed by Jaden and Ken. Once above ground Ken once again took their comatose friend into his arms..

"Ken?" Neo began, "You wanna trade off," Neo asked, "Give your arms a rest?"

"Yeah Ken," Jaden added, "Let me carry her for a bit, rest up."

"No," He replied, "I'll carry her."

"Ken," Neo began, "We are going to need you," he told his friend, "Let Jaden and I help with Melissa she's our friend too."

Ken didn't answer he just walked, and was about to leave the locker room that they had come up in, but Neo stopped him from leaving.

"Look if you insist on carrying Melissa," he began, "You're going to be between Alexis, Brooke, Jaden and I," He began, "In case we find ourselves in a fight I want you to take Lissa and fall back," he finished, "You're her last line of defense, understand?"

"I understand."

Neo patted him on the back as the group formed up on him and crept out of the room. They roamed the damaged halls of their school. It took a while but they finally made it to the door that lead into the yard where they had all watched their parents battle some strange creature. Neo and the others knelt down to stay out of sight incase someone or something was out there. Alexis slide up the wall and looked out the window she gasped as she saw some blackish-green creatures dragging a blonde-haired woman across the yard.

"They've got Mrs. Oliver." She whispered hastily,

"What are they doing?" Brooked asked,

"Looks like they are taking her into mess hall,"

"For what a snack?" Jaden broke in,

"Let's go find out," Neo spoke his voice barely above a whisper, while looking around the area they where in. , "Ken take Melissa and fall back to that room," He ordered pointing to the one he meant before adding, "Make sure you two stay hidden."

"Got it." he replied carrying Melissa off,

Neo watched him disappear with Melissa, and then beckoned for the others to follow him. They crept through the halls toward the mess hall. They got there right as those creatures dragged in Mrs. Oliver, and she was not making easy on them. Neo pointed at Jaden and Brooke and pointed to the right, while motioning to himself and Alexis and gesturing to the left. Nodding in confirmation the four spread out, and snuck up on the creatures that where hauling the commander's wife. Whom gasped in surprised When each of the four henchman in the room either dropped out of sight, or disappeared into a dark corner. She did however recognize the NetScape students that appeared, grabbed her and ran out of the room like their hair was on fire and running to the room where Ken had been sent with Melissa to hide.

"You're okay," She exclaimed in relief as they ran through the hallways and into one of the ground level offices.

"Yeah," Neo began as he panted, "We're okay all things considered."

"Mrs. Oliver," Jaden began, "What where those things?"

"Cyberdrones," She answered, "And call me Kat."

"Okay," Neo began, "Kat," He began, "What do you suggest we do in order to save our hides?"

"We need to get out of here," She spoke spotting the near lifeless Melissa in Ken's arms, "Is she okay?"

"She won't be if we don't get her medical attention and soon," Neo nearly snapped, "She, and we," He noted, "Are running out of time."

"He's right," Brooke began, "We need to make like a banana and split."

"Well what about Cybra and those cyberdrones?" Jaden asked, "We can't just let them roam free we have to stop them."

"What about my mom and dad," Alexis asked, "What happened to them?"

Katherine looked down. She had not wanted to answer that question, but it had been asked and a few tears began to slip down her face, as the painful memory replayed through her head and she spoke as softly as she could, "They where taken." She began to cry a little more freely, "My husband, my son both of them were taken and I was powerless to help them."

"Don't!" Neo snapped, "Don't you dare start that," He barked, "There has to be a way to stop Cybra," He told her, "Otherwise you wouldn't have called us to that meeting earlier."

The pink zeo ranger looked at him amazed. Her eyes found his she saw an intense pain in knowing what had happened to Casey and Lily, but that was dwarfed, by the sheer determination he had to get them back, and she felt something inside of her click. She reached up and brushed the tears out of her eyes. He was right. Now was not the time for crying and feeling sorry. She knew what had to be done, and she was going to do it. After taking in a deep breath, and exhaling she spoke again, but this time her voice neither shook nor quivered, and gave the feeling of absolute authority.

"Alright," She began, "As the only ranking officer left I will assume the role of commander, understood?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Alright," She continued, "We need to get out of here, and there is a secret passage that leads outside, but after that, we'll need to find some sort of vehicle."

"I have a car," Neo spoke standing,

"We'll need someone to go and get it and meet us." She told them,

"But how will we coordinate a rendezvous," Brooke asked,

"We don't go and get the car," Neo answered, "The car comes to us."

Everyone nodded and got up, but right before they left Neo raised his watch to a pressed some buttons. When he finished he turned back to the group, "The car will be out back in 10 minutes." Katherine nodded in confirmation as the red designate opened the door slightly and looked down the hall. She quickly noticed the look on Alexis' face and she silently made a point to have a talk with the young woman in yellow; later, then Neo gave them the come on motion and they all quickly and quietly slipped out of the room, and after dodging several cyberdrone patrols in the halls, while managing to stay hidden Katherine lead them into an unknown areas of the school, the primary sever room. Where she stopped them at the far wall. The veteran ranger pulled a card from her pocket and slid in into a slot that was nearly indistinguishable from the rest of the wall. When the card slide in the wall shifted and then bent backwards opening revealing the room within. They got inside and the doors slammed shut behind them and locked.

Katherine grabbed a very large Briefcase from a pedestal in the center of the room, and once the case had been removed another door slid open revealing a long hallway. After they entered the door slammed shut again and this time a control consol opened. She slid her card through the reader, and pressed her palm to the screen. A timer appeared, and she hurried back to the group.

She didn't have to say anything, they all just made a made dash for the other end of the hallway. After emerging into the woods, they thought they where safe until they looked up and saw someone in dark armor with dark red trim standing in front of them.

"Drago." Katherine spoke when she saw him in almost a ghost like whisper,

"We meet again ranger," He added, "So they where more students, too bad they have to die." He finished pulling out a dark blade.

"Sorry, but we have plans elsewhere." Neo spoke up,

"Misguided boy, You seven aren't going anywhere."

"I beg to differ."

"Really what makes you think that you even have a chance of escape?"

"Our ride is here."

"What?" Drago spoke looking up in time to see a massive red hummer speeding toward him, and then swinging to the side like a baseball bat crashing into him and sending into him sailing through the air.

"Get in now!" Neo ordered as he grabbed Kat and ninja streaked into the vehicle via the open rear entrance followed immediately by everyone else, and then the sound of the gas pedal being floored tore through the forest, and the vehicle raced away before Drago got back to his feet.

The hummer tore through the woods eventually plowing it's way to the main road. When the road was upon them Neo hung a left for the bottom of the mountain. Meanwhile Katherine was with the massive suitcase she had grabbed right before leaving and there seemed to be a computer in it, because she was typing away on the keyboard. Her fingers clacking over several keys before finding it's way to the enter button and pressed it bringing up a diagram of the school and the surrounding area along with a timer that was currently counting down.

Kat looked outside and saw that they where flying down the road at a rate far superior to an ordinary hummer, for a second she felt bad about leaving the grounds, but she had orders from Tommy and although she hated the fact that he had been captured when all she could do was watch.

The hummer was flying toward the base of the mountain, when the saw the notch that they had come up through. Only to be surprised as a massive metal door was slowly closing it off.

"Where did that come from?" Alexis asked shock ringing through her body,

"It was always there," Kat added, "You just didn't notice it."

"Is it supposed to be closing?" Jaden cut in,

"Yes," She answered before looking to Neo, "Can you get us through before it closes?"

"Does a bear sit in the woods," He replied shifting the gears and pressing his foot to the accelerator. The vehicle surged forward closing the distance between them and the gate, while it closed.

"This is going to be tight squeeze!" Neo yelled right as they got to the gate, "Everybody hold on tight."

The vehicle surged forward streaking through the gate, but as it did spark flew and the closing panels scraped pain, and some mechanical parts off the side of Neo's car. The sound of which was not too pleasant. The Hummer hit the road and Kat pulled something out of the massive case she had on her lap. She flipped the top and pressed some buttons, then bringing it to her ear revealing the device as a phone.

"It's me," She spoke her voice void of any emotion, "Are you there?" She continued, "Excellent, and just to forewarn you that your first patient is on her way." She finished with, "Thank you."

Katherine closed the case and sat it to the side of her seat, and leaned forward, "Head to Macro Cape."

Neo looked at her through the rearview mirror, "Alright."

*****************Escape*******************

Cybra growled as he found himself on the ground feeling like the weight of the world was on top of him. He tried to stand, but was forced down.

"Sir," Matronix began, "I believe I know why you are so down right now."

"Oh really?" Cybra growled, "And just what would that be."

"It seems that your I.P. signal has been frozen, and locked down to this facilities intranet."

"How is that possible?" Cybra seethed, and when Matronix did not answer he cursed again, "With my I.P. frozen here I can only send you to the city on the other side of the mountain, and no further," He finished, "What is that City's name?"

"Macro Cape."

Cybra stood staff in hand, "Take the Cyberdrones, and lay waste to that infernal town."

"As you wish." Matronix replied leaving Cybra by himself,

"I will crush that city unlock my I.P. and then the world will feel my wrath!"

****************To Be Continued************************

That is all for this Chapter

Leave a review


	7. Net Power, Download! Part 1

I do not Own Power Rangers, but I do own Neo and company along with their abilities

Chapter: Net Power, Download!

After squeezing through the closing gates of the Netscape academy Neo and company made their way toward Macro Cape. It was a quiet ride with hardly a whisper from anyone. At some point Neo suggested that everyone use the opportunity to rest since the city was a good hour or two away from the campus. Kat sat back in her seat and was asleep almost instantly. Brooke moved forward and kissed Neo on the cheek before settling into a comfortable position. Jaden like Kat was out almost as the words left his mouth, but Ken stayed awake to keep an eye on Melissa.

"You should rest too," Alexis spoke softly, "Switch over and let Dexter drive for awhile." She added, Kat's already given us the coordinates to where we need to be."

"I can't," He responded, "But you should get some sleep while you can."

"Neo,"

"I'll be fine Lexi," He spoke softly, "Get some rest."

Knowing how stubborn he was combined with how tired she was took out her desire to fight. She eased her chair back and shut her eyes. Neo smiled as a few seconds after that he could hear some soft snoring coming from her.

"Sir," Dexter began cutting in, "I think you should get some rest like the others."

"I can't Dex,"

"Sir I insist you try," Dexter responded, "As you told the others you will all need to be 100 percent, and your growing fatigue levels suggest a nap will do you good."

Neo sighed.

"I have the coordinates Mrs. Oliver provided," Dexter spoke, "Sit back and relax, and I'll let you know when we arrive."

Almost on cue he yawned and pressed the button that turned control over to Dexter, and reclined in his seat falling to slumber just as quick as every body else.

"Pleasant dreams, sir." Dexter spoke as he assumed the controls,

And everyone slept in relative peace that was of course until a scream shattered their dreams and snapped all of them back to reality. Neo shot up as he heard the scream. Everybody else was now wide awake, and they all turned to Kat who was doing a mix between panting and crying. Brooke slid over to the Zeo ranger and hugged her, while Neo turned back to the open road ahead.

"Dex," He began,

"While that wasn't planned it did save me the task of having to wake you."

"You mean."

"Yes Macro Cape is off to the right."

Everyone except Kat looked out the window. Macro Cape nestled between the unbelievable blue of the Pacific Ocean, and the incredible green of the mountains, While the white of the city seemed to stretch from the blue waters to the green mountains.

"Wow," Alexis spoke softly, "It's beautiful."

"You can say that again," Jaden added,

"Neo," Kat began snapping the team out of their trances, "Take exit 757."

Neo eased back into his seat and once more assumed the controls. They passed exit after exit as Macro Cape moved out of sight. When Exit 757 moved up on them Neo did as Katherine instructed and took the turn off.

"In about five miles the road will serve to the right and head back into the city," Kat explained, "But you need to take the dirt road into the woods."

"And after that," Neo asked,

"Just keep going."

Neo did as instructed, and just as Kat said the road swerved right and headed back toward the city, but he got on the dirt road heading for the woods. The road twisted a few times before leading into a cave. They came to a dead end after about 50 feet. Kat then once again picked up the giant case she had grabbed and pulled a small remote from it, and pressed the button causing a rock wall to appear and close off the opening of the cave and then there was a clicking sound which was followed by a jolt as the hummer began sinking into to the ground or was rather riding a lift down into the ground.

The hole itself was dark until they entered a giant, and well lit up room. Massive waterfalls where pouring in from an opening in the giant metal wall, which collected and pooled under a giant platform, on top of which there was a giant metal structure that had five paths that almost looked like roadways leading from in and into the rock formations the platform they where on seemed to be lowering into the metal structure itself.

When it stopped Katherine unfastened her seatbelt and opened the door, "Every body out."

Neo powered down the hummer as he and the others followed the pink zeo rangers lead and got out of the vehicle, while Ken continued to carry Melissa. When Kat saw her limp body in Ken's arms she ushered them to follow her and they did. All the while being amazed at the advanced technology in this underground base and when they arrived at the infirmary Kat opened the door and told Ken to bring Melissa.

"Dr. Greyson," She began, "Your patient is here."

A woman rose from where she had been kneeling out of sight. She was a blonde like Katherine, but was definitely younger than her. And for a second she was smiling that was until she saw the lifeless form in Ken's arms.

"Melissa?" She spoke the color draining from his face she ran forward and took the young woman from Ken and laid her on the bed, while opening her eyes and shining a light into them. Everyone noticed that the Doctor seemed to freaking out as she examined the comatose girl.

"Come on Melissa," She prodded, "Open your eyes," She whispered, "Come on sweetheart."

"Dana," Kat said putting a hand on the other blonde's shoulders.

She sighed calming and composing herself and then resumed checking Melissa over in a more professional way. As she did Neo walked up to her.

"She had a weak pulse," He noted, "And her breathing was uncomfortably shallow," he continued, "I think that the wall exploding on her and the cave in may have caused internal injuries."

Dana finished her preliminary exam and looked over at the young cadet, and nodded. She then wheeled over a different cart that had some tools on it that the others didn't recognize, but Neo sure did. He wanted to ask a few questions, but as with Dana Kat came up behind him and spoke.

"We have work to do,"

"But," Ken objected,

"Dr. Greyson will be ready to give you a complete report on Melissa's condition," She added firmly, "Now we have our work to attend to, let's leave the doctor to hers."

Ken walked up to Melissa, "You better be okay." He finished before leaving to go with the others as they all filed out of the infirmary, and into the command center. Kat led them over to some panels on one of the walls,

"Everyone find the panel that corresponds to your Netscape designation, and place your hand on it."

The Netscape cadets found the proper panels and pressed their hands to them. First their palm's were scanned, and then their fingers prints. Thirdly their voices where recorded followed by their bodies being scanned. Finished up by the panels that they where touching opening revealing some trays with a black device on each. Neo was the first to pick his up, but the others eventually did the same.

"Now what?" Brooke asked,

"Strap them to your wrists." Kat added,

When the morphers touched their wrists the straps instantly wrapped around them and a wave of energy passed through each one of their bodies before returning to the devices that then spoke, "DNA sequence locked."

"What are these things?" Jaden asked,

"These are your Net Morphers," Kat explained, "It is now up to you to defeat Cybra as the NetScape Power Rangers."

"Wait rangers?" Alexis asked,

"Yes rangers." Kat answered,

"But how can we beat Cybra, when you guys couldn't even beat one of his creatures." Ken asked referring to Kat and the others that had fought with Matronix."

"We weren't trying to beat him," Kat explained, "We where trying to give you the time you needed to escape, before we would fall back and join you."

"What happened?" Neo asked,

"Drago happened,"

"Who is Drago?"

"He's that guy Dexter hit when your hummer came and rescued us."

"Oh, and?"

"We weren't anticipating him, and he and Matronix took us down, and captured everyone."

"Wait," Neo began, "How did you escape?"

"When it became clear that we would not be able to rejoin you," She began, "Tommy told me to find you all and get you here," She explained. "However I didn't get very far."

"So why weren't you put with the others?" Alexis chimed in,

"Drago wanted to interrogate me, and so he had those Cyberdrones drag me into the mess-hall."

"And that's where we came in."

Kat nodded indicating that she was correct.

"You didn't answer my question Mrs. Oliver," Ken spoke tiredly.

Kat looked at him and couldn't help but notice his fatigued expression. She looked down at her hands, and made her zeonizers appear. She stared at them remembering how hers' and Tommy's attacks had practically just bounced off Matronix.

"Our powers where inadequate," Kat spoke, "But the power that is in your hands now is in a class all of their own.

"What do you mean by that?" Brooke asked,

"All I can say is that you five will succeed where we failed."She responded turning to the mainframe, "Now how do I run this thing again,"

"May I? " Neo asked holding up a flash drive,

"By all means," She responded,

Neo smiled plugging the flash drive into a USB port on the mainframe and then pulled out a small hand held device, "Dexter?"

"Here sir," The Ai responded,

"Up load to the mainframe and give Commander Oliver a hand, would you?"

"Certainly sir, uploading now,"

"If you need help just ask,"

"Really?"

"Sure, give it a try."

"Dexter?" she spoke somewhat unsurely,

"Yes ma'am," he responded appearing on the monitor,

"Can you bring up and automate all of Net Op's systems?"

"At once." The Ai responded as all of the lights flicked on, and the computers came to life. The giant screen at the front of the room now bore the NetScape symbol, while the sound or whirring , and beeping filled everyone's ears.

"NetScape Operations Center is now fully up and running,"

Kat just smiled at Dexter, "Thanks," She replied, "I'm not exactly computer literate."

"My pleasure Mrs. Oliver,"

"Call me Kat," She spoke before turning to the five in front of her, "Now there are something's you need to know," She began, "Starting with the rules."

"Rules?" Alexis asked,

"Yes," Kat began, "Rule one, Never use your power for personal gain," She continued, "Rule Two, Never escalate a battle unless Cybra forces you," She finished, "And rule three, Keep your identities secret, no one can know that you are power rangers."

"That last one will be hard with these things strapped to our wrists," Jaden spoke pointing to his morpher.

"The morphers have a cloaking system, so when you're not using them they will look like simple digital watches." She finished, "Any questions?"

"What is keeping Cybra from spreading through the web like Venjix did?" Neo asked,

"Two things," Kat began, "One the dome under which you lived the last year has frozen Cybra's IP signature so he cannot leave the academy grounds," She continued, "And second there is a massive firewall keeping Cybra and his cronies from leaving the area."

"So the academy was a trap," Neo surmised, "You knew he was going to come and you where waiting for him."

"Basically," She replied, "Any other questions?"

Alexis raised her hand causing Kat to look at her, "Can I take a bath?"

Every one laughed for a second only to realize that being in an aqueduct when the roof caved in, had left them all with something of a putrid scent.

"I think we could all use one Lexi," Neo replied as Kat got up and motioned for them to follow her.

She led them to a small room and beckoned them in. To their surprise all seven of them fit rather nicely into the small space, and then the doors shut, and the room shot up revealing itself to be not just an elevator, but a high speed elevator. It came to a stop, and the doors opened leading into what appeared to be a study. There was a bookcase a stretching along almost two thirds of the wall A couple of couches and desks also adorned the room.

"This way," Kat lead through the door and into a hall leading into a major opening, which one could only assume was the living room. There was a 55 inch Big Screen TV, A blue ray DVD player, and a giant couch, which stretched one way before bending and going in another. A lazyboy recliner and a massive DVD collection that was on a stand and weren't far from the couch. Brooke however was drawn to the large windows through which the majestic and prestige Pacific Ocean could be seen stretching infinitely into the horizon.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered,

"Isn't it?" Kat responded,

Brooke nodded and surveyed the scene, all the while Alexis did everything she could to avoid her friend's gaze an effort that went unnoticed; except by Kat and Neo. After that the lavish dining room and full scale kitchen was marveled over, and then the cadets found the stairs which rose straight up toward the wall before stopping and branching off in opposite directions.

"Girls up the stairs on the left, boys the right." Katherine explained, "The room that is the same color as your NetScape designation is yours."

"We get our own rooms." Jaden asked,

Kat smiled, "Everyone is entitled to some privacy even rangers, especially when they have to live together," She finished, "Now all of you get cleaned up and changed."

Neo, Ken, Brooke, Jaden and Alexis walked up the stairs and found their individual rooms. Showered in the adjoining bathrooms and changed into the clothes that where in the closet. Fortunately not only did they fit, but where all in each of their own style. Once the rangers cleaned up and changed they descended the steps to see Katherine coming out of a side room as she finished buttoning her pink blouse, when a beeping noise drew their attention to their morphers, and Dexter's voice emerged from them.

"There is trouble in the city."

"Go," Kat ordered,

**************************NetScape***************************************

To Be Continued

Please Leave a Review


	8. Net Power, Download! Part 2

I do Not Own Power Rangers, but I do own mu OCs and their abilities

Chapter 8 Net Power, Download Part 2

The rangers and Kat ran down the hall to the study, where Kat opened the secret passage revealing the elevator which lead down to the underground bunker and filed in. Kat pressed the button, the doors closed, and the elevator shot down the shaft to Net Ops. When the doors opened Kat and the others walked into the command center.

"Dexter bring up the disturbance."

"Yes Ma'am," He replied making a picture of Cyberdrones and another creature attacking civilians on the main screen.

"So Cybra sent Matronix,"

"Yes Ma'am," Dexter replied, "He is currently attack the city square."

"Matronix?" Alexis asked,

"The monster Cybra used to attack the academy." Kat responded looking back at them,

"So he's the one that captured our parents," Neo noted,

"And injured Melissa," Ken seethed,

"He's going down," Jaden added,

"Hard." Brooke finished,

Alexis only nodded in agreement, and Kat spun to face the five behind her, "It's time," She began, Dexter!"

"At once."

The ground which the rangers stood jolted and began to turn. Kat and the main command room went out of sight as they entered another room that they didn't even know existed until now. Once inside they found five motorcycles waiting for them. Each one of them black, but having a different color racing stripe. Waiting on each cycle was a leather jacket, that where also black save for the individually colored stripes on the sleeves, and of course helmets with visors so dark no one could see their faces from the outside.

"I'll give you a guess which belongs to whom," Ken spoke dryly.

Neo just looked at him as he and they all mounted their respective motorcycles, and once they had their helmets, and jackets on Kat's voice came over the radios inside the helmets.

"Just follow the directions displayed on your visors," She finished, "One last thing, keep your helmets on until the area is clear."

"Roger that."

Each one of the rangers cranked the engines on their bikes, and revved the engines up. Suddenly a door in front of them opened revealing a portal of some kind. Neo released the break, and drove through the portal followed by the rest of the team.

-NetScape-

People ran through the square screaming their heads off as cyberdrones and Matronix marched attacked. Each of them assaulting nearby civilians and blasting any and everything in the local area.

"Run you pathetic worms," Matronix growled aiming his blaster and a building and firing it knocking out windows causing debris to fall on some of the terrified people running for their lives. He saw some trying to get down the steps on the other side of the quad, and decided to help. He aimed his rifle and fired at the people's feet sending them down the hill the hard way. All the while a Brunette woman no older than twenty or so hid watching the entire event jotting everything down in her notebook.

"Ava," Her friend began nestled behind her trying to keep his cool, "We should get out of here."

She groaned, "It's our duty to report on this Peter."

"At what cost?"

"Any cost."

When she got no response she turned to her friend only to see him being slapped around by a black and green creature. She got up and ran to him, but Matronix grabbed her before she even got close.

"You're running the wrong way."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh really?" He asked, "How about now?"

With that he threw her across the square, but fortunately before she hit the ground she saw a black motorcycle speed onto the scene, and stopped just in time to catch her.

"You okay,"

"Yes," She responded,

"You should get to safety it's not safe here."

"My friend," She responded pointing to where cyberdrones where still roughing him up,

"Don't worry I'll get him, you get out of here."

"Alright." She spoke breathlessly as he set her down and she bolted for the other side of the plaza. The masked rider cranked the gas, and charged toward the two cyberdrones, and rammed one, while swinging over dismounting his bike , and also kicking it in the head knocking it down and making it break into many pieces before evaporating.

"You okay?" He asked helping the battered boy up, "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, "He responded collecting his bearings, "Where's Ava?"

"She was going that way," He responded, "I suggest you do the same."

"Don't need to tell me twice."

He took off with a shot, weaving through the drones and the other four mysterious bikers that seemed to be holding off the creatures that where attacking them. Sam found Carly near the base of the stairs seemingly waiting for him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, but we gotta go."

"Are you mad," She asked, "This is the story of the century."

"You can't report on this if you're dead," Peter barked back, "Now let's get out of here."

She was about to argue, but he had grabbed a hold of her forearm and drug her away from the intense battle that seemed to be going on atop the hill in the square. The five where successful in keeping the cyberdrones from going after civilians, but where having a little difficulty in defeating the drones, mostly because the visors on the helmet were so dark that they could barely see out of them.

Neo took two boots to the gut, and a forearm to the back. Two cyberdrones grabbed his arms and attempted to restrain him, but he managed to kick one of them in the side of the knee causing their leg to buckle, and allowing him to hip toss the other, but a shot to the side of the head, while the helmet absorbed most of the impact the blow was still enough to send him to the ground. And then one after the other Ken, Jaden, Alexis and Brooke joined him, then they heard Kat's voice over the radio.

"The area is clear; you can remove your helmets now."

"Um," Ken began, "In case you didn't notice we're kind of getting our butts kicked out here."

"Use your morphers," Kat responded, "They are not there for decoration."

Neo and the rest of the squad stood, and they pulled their helmets off so that they could see better. Matronix took one look at the five and started laughing.

"So here you are," He barked, "While Drago searches the academy grounds, while I find you here."

"Glad to see we made things easy for you," Neo responded,

"Oh you did, now surrender and I promise your suffering won't be a drawn out as mommy and daddy's were."

Neo growled, and clenched his fist. He brought it up revealing the new morpher strapped to it, as did the others.

"I have a better idea."

Matronix broke into hysterics, "You think you can beat me?"

"Only one way to find out." Neo spoke his voice deadly calm,

"Then come on!"

"With pleasure," Neo replied, "Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Net Power," The cried out shooting the arms out that held the morphers and bringing it back across their chests with the tops of the morphers facing Matronix, "Download!" they finished bringing their other hands in to press the buttons on the morphers transforming them into power rangers.

Neo was in red. Ken wore blue. Jaden had on green. Alexis donned Yellow, while Brooke was garbed in pink. Their suits had several thin lines racing across the surface giving the outfits a circuit board type design. They had black gauntlets on their forearms with the morpher embedded in it the gloves and boots where the same color as the rest of the uniform. The difference however between the guys and girls outfits was that the girls of course had skirts, but their leggings were white leading into their respective color boots.

"Ha!" Matronix laughed, "That trick didn't help your parents, and it won't save you."

"We'll see about that!" Neo replied,

"Destroy them!" He ordered,

The drones dropped into a fighting stance and charged in while the rangers did the same. Neo ran right into the thick of them then lept into the air and dove head first into the drones. He grabbed one and drug him down and tossing him like a toy, while getting back to vertical base in one swift move, and delivering one big round house kick taking about three other drones down.

Alexis blocked a shot at her, and slammed her fist into the offending drones gut. Then shooting her foot back into the gut of another. She sensed movement and looked up to see a drone flying right at her, and to counter she lept into the air and over the drone and dealt a swift kick to the back of its head sending it crashing to the ground.

Jaden punched one in the gut and then another. Right before he scooped up a drone and throwing it into some others. He then swept the legs out from under another drone and kicked it into some others taking down a good number of drones.

Brooke soared through the air before flipping down into the midst of some drones. One took a shot but she grabbed its arm and wrapped her arm around it, while kicking another drone in the chest. All the while dragging the drone behind her. She eventually let go just before giving it a kick to the stomach and then a shot to the chest causing to flip over and hit the ground.

Ken ran right into some drones and dropped the first one with a clothesline, before turning and spinning and delivering a reverse elbow to another. Some more drones got involved, but he leapt up and caught one in head scissors using his legs, while grabbing another around the neck using his arm. He then spun taking the one caught in his legs out first, and then flipping the one in her arm over slamming it onto the ground.

More drones rushed the red ranger, but he delivered a combo of kicks to the chest, stomach and heads of the drones to take them out, and once they where gone. It was just them and Matronix.

"Impressive!" He spoke, "But it's still not enough." He barked aiming his rifle at the rangers, and blasting them. The explosion resulting from that was so loud that it blue windows out. Matronix laughed at the sight until he saw the Red Ranger leap through the flames roll across the ground and then leaping through the air to standing in front of the virus.

"Okay, now it's my turn, Cyber Sword!" He yelled now wielding a blade that had a black handle but a red blade that looked to be made from pure data

He swung at Matronix who blocked with his rifle, but Neo grabbed the tip of his sword, and a with jolted his right arm knocking the blaster out of the way giving him an opening, which he took, "Digi Punch!" Neo cried as his right hand became encased in data, and a straight jab sent Matronix backward. Matronix growled and shot at Neo but he quickly leapt out of the way. When Matronix turned to find Neo he found the other four rangers with their blasters drawn, and currently in blade mode. He didn't even have time to register the incoming attack until after he had been struck. The funny thing to him was that it happened so fast he couldn't tell you how many blade attacks he had taken. He fell to the ground and Neo rejoined his teammates.

"Cyber Sword, Full Power!" He called as the blade glowed brightly, and he brought it up into a striking position, and once Matronix was back on his feet, He turned to face the rangers, which was when Neo brought his sword down across his chest. Matronix stumbled back while sparking, and crackling with lightning.

"This can't be happening, "He groaned, "It's impossible." With that he fell to the ground and exploded.

"Well that's one down," Ken began only to be cut off by the sound of clapping. The rangers looked around for the source, and quickly found it approaching them. It was Drago. He came onto the scene and looked at the mess that was once Matronix.

"Well done rangers." He spoke, "Maybe this taking over the world thing won't be as boring as I thought it would be."

"You want some," Neo added pointing his sword at Drago,

"Not at all," He answered holding up what looked like a control circuit, "I'm just here to give me friend a helping hand," He finished flinging the chip at Matronix. The other ranger's watched as it landed on a circuit board and latched on. Then to their horror the pieces of Matronix came back together reforming the virus, and then growing into a thirty story version of itself.

"But then again it might be," Drago added before disappearing,

"Oh great now what do we do," Jaden yelled,

"That's easy," Matronix answered, "You sit back and be destroyed." He answered firing at them this time the explosion taking them down hard.

Neo got up slowly his uniform still sparking from the hit. He picked up his cyber sword, and leapt high into the air intending to land a shot on Matronix's head, but the virus simply raised his hand and swatted the red ranger away sending him through the window of a building down through a floor or two before going out another window and crashing hard on the ground.

"Neo!" the others yelled gathering around him, and helping him up.

"We can't beat him from down here," He gasped,

"Don't worry!" Kat's voice spoke coming over the radio, "Help is on the way." She told them as her voice was replaced by Dexter's, "Transmitting data now."

Suddenly Neo and the others were seeing data flash in front of their eyes, and to their surprise they were able to read it and understand it. Neo stepped forward and pressed a button on his morpher and spoke into it, "Net Racers, Mobilize."

When Neo spoke those words, deep inside of Net Ops five massive vehicles came online and each one of them raced down the track from the hanger, and into underground tunnels. Then five holes opened in the forest and from them the vehicles emerged and raced into the city.

"Wow," Brooke spoke spotting her zord, "They're awesome!"

"Yeah they are," Jaden added,

"Praise later work now," Neo spoke as he pressed the far right button on his morpher as did the others, and they turned into beams of light that streaked through the air and into the cockpits of their respective Zords. Neo put his arms into the control gauntlets and they locked him in place. The same held true for the other rangers.

"You're new toys don't scare me," Matronix yelled firing at them, but the attacks did little to no harm to the zords.

"Maybe this will scare you," Neo replied, "Lasers lock on and fire!"

The zords all charged, and fired their weapons at Cybra's virus. Each one of them doing damage to the creature, and knocked him down, but they all knew that he would get up.

"That slowed him down," Jaden added from his zord, "Let's stop him for good."

"Couldn't agree more," Ken voiced,

"Let's do it." Neo yelled as they all formed up, "Megazord configuration, merger sequence engage!"

Jaden and Brooke's zords raced ahead and folded up forming the legs. Ken's zord took to the air and formed the waist, and locking up with Brooke and Jaden's Neo's came racing in and transformed into the chest and locked up with Ken's, while Alexis' zord split in two forming the arms and connecting to Neo's zord, and then a head emerged and all the rangers where transferred to a localized cockpit.

"NetScape Megazord assembly complete!"

"This is awesome." Brooke giggled,

"It is, Now let's take him down."

"Right!"

The Zord and Matronix stood opposite each other. Matronix not impressed by the sight immediately blasted the zord several times, shrouding it in smoke. He started laughing that was of course until he saw the Megazord emerge from the smoke completely unharmed. Both charged. The zord punched Matronix in the chest and then kicked him in the gut before delivering a round house to his head sending him to the ground. He grabbed his riffle and stood, but to his shock the megazord was now holding a black and green sword. The used it to knock his riffle away and slash him down the chest and once acrossed it. Matronix stumbled back a bit but charged only to run into a fist knocking him down again.

"Time to finish this," Neo spoke, "NetScape Battle Blade!"

"Full power!" the other rangers added,

The sword began glowing a brilliant shade of green, and the megazord held it high over it's head, "Cyber Strike!" The ranger's chorused as the Megazord brought the blade down on Matronix. He crackled with energy and sparked several times.

"Connection Terminated!" the rangers finished as Matronix fell forward and exploded.

**********************NetScape*********************************

"So one of my viruses has been defeated," Cybra spoke, "Interesting."

"It doesn't matter master," Drago spoke, "Those ranger's will know defeat."

"I should hope so Drago." Cybra finished, "I should hope so!"

********************Elsewhere************************************

"Man that was rough," Jaden griped as they reentered Net Ops.

"It's only going to get tougher Jaden," Kat responded, "This was only round one."

He just looked down and nodded.

"So how's Melissa?" Ken asked suddenly,

Kat turned to Dana who was waiting in the room for the rangers return.

"She's stable," Dana replied, "But she is in a coma, and I don't know when or even if she'll ever wake up.

****************************End*****************************************

That's it for this chapter,

Please leave a review.


	9. closure

I do not own Power Rangers

Wild that was one way to describe the ranger's lives recently. They had gone from student to survivors and now Power Rangers. They had moved from the confines of the Netscape training facility to a posh house in Macro Cape. To right now, Cybra decided attacking the Netscape offices in the city and right now the rangers where having a difficult time fending off a massive army of cyberdrones while trying to protect the officers whom were being massively overwhelmed by Cybra's ground forces. Brooke and Alexis where getting civilians out of the area, while Jaden and Ken where amidst the thick of the fighting, while Neo had his hands full with Drago, and an air headed NetScape officer who thought he knew everything and was not only testing the red ranger's patience but putting his own subordinates in danger.

"Attack the flank!" He ordered,

Neo crossed swords with Drago and adjusted to face him, "Are you mad? You're overstretching the line."

"Young man I suggest you stand down."

"You're putting your men in danger why not just tell them to put their guns down and charge in blindly."

Neo suddenly cried out as Drago's sword hit him on the back of the shoulder causing him to stumble forward. And drop to his knees. Drago followed through by kicking the red ranger sending him through the air and into a brick wall. The Dark knight stood over the down ranger and raised his sword. He went to bring it down but a powerful blast took down Drago. Neo looked over and saw Alexis with her blaster in booster mode. He stood up shakily and watched as the yellow ranger turned her attention to more drones and used another blast to take out a horde of charging foot soldiers. He spun around parrying Drago's surprise attack and countering with one of his own. He hit the ground and sat up a bit when the sound of an explosion reached his ears. He looked and saw his soldiers gone and the rangers quickly surrounding him.

He glowered, "Until next time rangers." He finished right before he vanished,

"So he got away," Commander Sanderson said as he walked up, "If you ranger's hadn't gotten involved he would be in custody right now."

"Are you kidding me," Neo yelled, "If not for my team you and your men would be dead."

"You forget yourself sir," Sanderson barked, which only served to further anger the red ranger.

However right before he could say or do anything Ken stepped up and put himself between Neo and Sanderson, and placed on hand on his irate friend's shoulder. He used the neural controls inside the helmet to open a private channel to Neo, so no one could hear what he would tell him.

"Calm down Neo," Ken began, "He's not worth it."

Ken and only Ken could hear the red ranger growl in frustration, but before Neo could say anything Kat's voice came across the ranger's communicators.

"He's right," She told Neo, "But more importantly Dexter has picked up a very faint energy signal," She reported, "I'm sending the coordinates now."

Neo let out a shallow breath, and took a step back from the blue ranger and raised his hand and signaled the team to move out. Now thanks to the wind ninja training the team had received at the facility the team possessed the ability to ninja streak, and although for them it was referred to as cyber jumping. Neo turned and jumped with such force that it cracked the ground. The other ranger's looked at the mark he had left in the ground and followed suit.

"Poor Neo," Brooke began speaking through a private channel to the Blue, Green and Yellow rangers.

"Yeah," Jaden began, "What's been eating him?" he asked, "He hasn't been himself lately."

"Geee," Brooke began almost rudely, "I wonder why." She bit glaring at the yellow ranger.

The yellow ranger felt the glare and looked back at the pink ranger, "Why are you looking at me?"

"Don't play dumb Alexis," Ken cut in, "You've been treating Neo like the plague for months."

"Really?" Jaden began flashing back to all the nights where he had gone downstairs in the middle of night and found the red ranger beating the hell out of some training dummies, "No wonder he hasn't been sleeping lately."

"What do you expect me to do?" Alexis bit back,

"You could get over your jealousy," Brooke began, "And go smooth things over."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

The pink ranger glared at yellow and yelled, "You know damn well what."

Jaden, Ken and Alexis winced at the pink ranger's tone, but both Ken and Jaden regained themselves quickly.

"Yeah Lex," Ken began, "We all know you've been shaken since you saw Brooke and Neo's lips pressed together."

Alexis felt something spike inside of her, "You've got to be kidding," She began, "Why would that bother me?"

"Maybe because the only girl you want him kissing is you," Jaden responded surprising Alexis and making her lose focus on her cyber jumping and miss her next landing and almost crash to the ground, but before she hit a red streak came out of nowhere and caught her right before rebounding off a building and quickly bounced back up to the roof, and set Alexis on her feet right when the rest of the team joined them.

"What was taking so long?" He asked, "We have work to do."

"Sorry," Ken began, "We where discussing possibilities about why Cybra would so blatantly attack NetScape."

"Yeah," he began, "That's been bugging me as well, but for right now we need to move," He began, Kat's detected more signals closing in on those coordinates she gave us."

The red ranger didn't even wait for a reply before he turned and cyber jumped in the direction they had been heading. The other rangers followed, but not before Ken, Jaden and Brooke informed the yellow ranger that they would speak after the mission was completed.

The ranger's soon arrived at the designated coordinates about five seconds, before Neo yelled, "Look out."

The others barely had time to react before being under heavy fire by at least 2 companies of cyberdrones, and a strange creature which seemed to be comprised from radar and a metal detector. Neo avoiding the lasers landed on a tree and then bounced from branch to branch finding his way to the monster's blindside and jumping right at him.

"Cyber sword!" Neo yelled brandishing his weapon,

The monster turned to the oncoming ranger and batted him away. Neo hit a tree upside down and fell to the ground and crashed somewhat painfully.

"Neo!" Ken yelled yanking out his blaster and shooting the monster in the back causing him to stumble forward, and into a joint attack by Jaden, Brooke and Alexis. It hit the ground at about the same time as the ranger's did. The cyberdrones turned on the rangers and opened fire. They managed to leap out of the way, but as Ken hit the ground he pulled out what appeared to be a laser rifle, "Cyber sniper." And then leaped up into the canopy and proceeded to take out the drones. Once he was done he turned to see Neo back on his feet and once again fighting with Cybra's creature, and for Ken as well as the other rangers could tell that the red ranger's insomnia was drastically effecting his fighting. Again his sword was knocked away and he was on the receiving end of a huge blast sending him to backwards. He crashed into a tree with so much force that it fell over, and when Neo hit the ground he demorphed. The creature laughed and began to advance on the down ranger, But three powerful blasts ripped through it causing it to fall forward and explode. Drago appeared suddenly and pulled out a micro chip, but before he could use it a Blue blast exploded into his chest, and then Ken appeared from the tree tops, and all four rangers's pointed their blasters at him.

"Go on," Ken began, "Try it."

Drago studied the four rangers in front of him, and pulled out his sword, and started to plan how he was going to attack and when he had a plan in mind a red blast slammed into his chest causing him to lose the chip and fall backwards. The chip flew through the air and landed in Neo's hand. He studied the chip for a split second right before tossing it up and vaporizing it.

"You rangers," Drago growled, "Are a major pain in the ass!"

"Coming from you," Jaden began, "We'll take that as a compliment."

Drago glowered, but then disappeared.

"Well that was fun." Brooke began as she walked over to Neo who was leaning against a tree, "You ok?"

"Fine," He responded, "Now let's investigate that signal."

"Neo," Alexis began, "If you're hurt…."

"I said I'm FINE!" He yelled causing Alexis to step back, "Now everyone fan out and find the source of that signal." He finished turning and walking off,

"Are you okay?" Ken began approaching Alexis,

"He's never yelled at me before, never."

"Well heartbreak and sleep deprivation can do that to someone." Brooke filled in.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you really that thick?" Brooke responded before sighing, "I never thought I would ever do this, but…"

"Do what?"

"Break a promise."

"What promise?"

"My promise to Neo that I wouldn't tell you,"

"Tell me what?"

"Will you let me finish before you interrupt?"

"Sorry, go ahead."

"Anyway I promised Neo awhile ago that I wouldn't tell you that," She began, "He's in love with you."

Alexis felt her heart stop at those words, "What?"

"You heard me."

"Come on Lex," Jaden began, "We could all tell."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Ken began, "We even had a pool going on when the two of you would finally tell each other."

"But that's not important anymore," Brooke began, "This standoff between you two has got to end."

"Brooke's right," Jaden cut in, "You saw the way this is effecting him," He continued, "A clouded mind will only serve to get him killed."

"You saw how badly he was fighting," Ken added, "Unfocused, mistake riddled."

"You don't have to tell him anything," Brooke began, "But you should at least make peace with him, and let him know he still has his best friend."

Alexis just looked at them, and she went to say something, but couldn't. She just nodded, and they all spread out looking for what had brought them there. It took a couple of hours but Jaden found it along a river bed, and summoned the other ranger's to his location. It looked like a RAID setup, and as Neo was examining it he came to an astonishing revelation.

"This belonged to Matronix," He began, "No wonder Cybra was looking for it," He began, "He must have ordered the attack on NetScape in order to keep us busy." He finished, "Let's get this back to Net Ops."

******************************Later******************************************

Neo spent hours in the lab examining and studying the RAID drive. The first thing he did was make sure that there where no hidden surprises like viruses or Trojan horses that could allow Cybra to track down Net Ops. Once he was positive the programming was clean he began trying to hack into the system, but the programming was extremely complex, and Neo knew it would take a long time to crack, but as it stood he had nothing but time.

Neo continued deciphering Cybra's complex codes. Fatigue was beginning to set in, so he reached over and took a drink of his cup of coffee. Afterwards he turned back to the screen, but his vision blurred. He rubbed his eyes and then let them refocus on the task at hand.

"You should go to bed."

Neo looked up and over at Alexis who was wearing a yellow tank top and matching sweatpants.

"I can't," Neo began, "Gotta finish this."

"You can have Dexter run the decryption, while you sleep."

"I'm fine Lexi," Neo responded standing and going over to the mainframe.

"No," She responded, "You're not," She began, "You've been making mistakes," She continued, "Mistakes you wouldn't normally make," She finished, "Most notably in your fighting, and I'd hate to think of the flaws in your programming."

Neo felt something rise inside him after that comment, and he spun to face the yellow ranger.

"My programming is just fine, and so is my fighting."

"Oh really?" Alexis asked right before she threw a punch which Neo barely managed to dodge.

She followed the initial blow with a barrage of kicks, and punches. She was just using basic combos mostly, but do to Neo's sleep deprivation his was barely able to counter them, and they kept him off balance, and Alexis put him on his back in practically no time, and was even straddling his waist.

"See," Alexis began, "and I was holding back," she finished, "way back."

Neo grumbled, "Want a medal?" as he tried to get up.

Those words hurt. They hurt a lot, and for a few seconds she began to wonder what her cold treatment felt like. When she realized that he was almost to a sitting position adjusted herself so that her weight was on the red ranger's upper body and again forced him down.

"Get off me!"

"Not until you agree to get some sleep."

"No!"

"Why not!"

"I Can't!"

"Yes you can!"

"No I can't!" Neo roared sitting up and rolling successfully reversing the red and yellow ranger's positions, and once Alexis was on her back Neo pinned her hands over her head, "Understand now?"

"No." She responded, "I don't."

"I can't sleep," He responded, "I refuse."

Alexis found herself staring into Neo's eyes, and she instantly became worried. She sat up forcing her friend backwards and off of her. It was easy due to the red ranger having not slept for the last few weeks, so his strength had all but left him.

"Neo tell me what's wrong."

He sighed and sat on his backside leaning against one of the work tables. He knew Alexis. He knew how stubborn she was. This if he had to describe it he would say she's like a pit-bull on a pant leg, she'd never let go.

"I don't want to have that nightmare again."

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"Those are just dreams," She began, "They pass in time."

"This one hasn't." He replied, "It's been consistent for the last couple of weeks."

"Tell me about it."

"I don't want to bother you."

"Neo," she began putting her hand on his arm, "You are never a bother to me."

"What about your," He paused briefly, "Your issues?"

Her face turned red, "What issues?"

"The ones you said you had to work through," He began, "The reason you've been…distant."

Those words caused Alexis' stomach to twist up, and she looked down, "All figured out," she began, "I'm back Neo." She finished looking up at him and she could see some of the tension leave his face, and she reached out and cupped his check and a small smile graced her lips when she saw him lean into her touch, "Tell me Neo."

He tensed up again and put his hand on hers, "I don't want to go back there."

She took his face into her hands and made him look at her, "It'll help you feel better."

"You," He began stammering, I dream about you," He began his voice beginning to crack, "And you're lying dead on the ground."

"Neo," She replied, "We all are worried about losing each other in this war," She began, "I've had a few of those dreams myself."

Neo raised his head and looked the yellow ranger in the eyes, "Are you the one that kills me.

Alexis froze at those words, and listened as he recounted his dream from start to finish. When he concluded he looked at Alexis whom seemed to be shaking.

Alexis could not stop her body from trembling. Just hearing her friend's nightmare had shaken her. She could only imagine what experiencing had done to him, and then the guilt from not being there when he needed her. She threw her arms around him and clung to him. She felt him return the embrace and burry his face in the crook of her neck.

Neo did nothing but enjoy the embrace. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo, he could feel her soft body pressed against his, and her breath tickling his neck. It was a moment of serenity for the red ranger, and for the first time in weeks he let out a long yawn. Alexis smiled and pulled away. She held out her hand and helped him to his feet.

"Come on sleepy head." She smiled and led him out of the lab and to his room.

"Lexi?" Neo began once they got there,

"Yes."

"Please don't leave."

She turned to him and squeezed his hand, "I won't."

Neo smiled and let go. He went into the bathroom and changed, and then he and Alexis climbed into the bed where the red ranger wrapped the yellow one up in a warm embrace, and she rested her head on his sholder and then he quickly fell asleep. Alexis looked up at his peaceful expression, and smiled. She snuggled closer and allowed sleep to claim her as well, and for the first time in weeks the red ranger had a peaceful night sleep, but little did he or the other rangers know that Cybra was getting ready to cause them many of restless nights.

**That's all for now.**

**Sorry I haven't updated, but I've had major writers block and some other issues to deal with.**

**I am hoping to complete this fic within the next few months so look for updates soon, Later.**

**Also Please review.**


	10. Getting bugged

I do not own Power Rangers

But I do own my OC's

Chapter 9

The sun was just barely clearing the horizon as a certain ranger ripped through the forest on a dirt bike. Ever since that day when the academy was attacked he had found solace in these early morning rides and today was no exception. To him it was somewhat bittersweet though because he and Melissa enjoyed these back in the academy. He couldn't help but smile as he recounted the way they had met. They had quite literally just bumped into each other at the NetScape registration, and then quickly became friends.

His ride lasted for about an hour before he decided to head back. When he got close he looked up and saw the house the rangers called home come into view. He pulled up to the gate and entered his access code on the control panel, and when the gate opened he rode up the driveway and into the open garage, and after securing his bike he shut the garage door and went through the access door into the kitchen where he saw Alexis washing some dishes.

"What are you doing?"

"The dishes," She responded, "It was my night last night, but with yesterday's events I was kind of distracted."

"Speaking of," Ken began, "Did you?"

"I smoothed things over."

"Did you tell him?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"I didn't seem like the right time."

"Is that another excuse?" Brooke asked coming into the room,

"It is not." She replied, "I'll tell him, but it will be on my terms."

"Ok," Ken began grabbing a drink and heading out of the room, while Brooke just stared at the yellow ranger.

"So last night wasn't the right time?"

"Given the circumstances," Alexis began, "No it wasn't."

"If I were you."

"You're not me." Alexis snapped,

Brooke held her hands up, "I am just saying I wouldn't waste time," She explained, "Remember, I've been on death's doorstep twice." She finished, "That's why."

"Why what?"

"Why I told Jaden that I liked him, as more than a friend."

Alexis gasped and dropped what she was holding, and spun to face the pink ranger. She stammered and raised a finger to point at her pink counterpart.

"You and Jaden?" She began, "Since when?"

"Not long after we arrived at the academy."

"But that kiss."

"Jaden wasn't too happy about it," She began, "But after I explained," She finished.

Alexis shook her head and went back to the dishes, and Brooke joined her in drying what Alexis had already washed and she spoke.

"Don't miss a minute." She finished,

The two females finished the dishes in silence, while the blue ranger went into the study and boarded the elevator and rode down to NetOps. He strode into the infirmary to see Dr. Greyson working on Melissa.

"How is she?"

"Same."

Ken walked up to the girl and took her hand. He felt an electric charge run through him, "Get better Lissa."

Then it happened. And for a few seconds Ken didn't believe it, but he could not deny it. He heard Melissa speak, but that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was the fact that he heard it in his head. Her voice had been soft in fact he was surprised that he could hear her over his own thoughts.

"I'm trying." Was her soft reply,

He pulled his hand away, "Melissa?"

"What?" Dana asked suddenly,

"I thought I heard her speak."

"It was your imagination." Dana began,

"But."

"Ken," She began, "She is in a coma," She explained, "She can hear you, but she cannot respond."

"But."

"It was your imagination."

-meanwhile-

"Drago!" Cybra yelled, "What are you doing?"

"Planning something painful." He began as he worked on the computer.

"Well it had better get rid of the rangers or the pain will be all yours."

"Oh it will," Drago replied, "Slowly," He finished smirking, "It will."

As he finished he pressed a button, and watched as a green orb was launched from the academy grounds. It flew through the air and hit the barrier which kept Cybra contained. It struggled a little, but did manage to get through. It soared over the city and into the woods. When it landed the orb constricted and stretched taking on a form, and then the light shattered revealing the creature inside. It looked like a giant mechanical wasp, with a mini-gun on its wrist, and a saber in its other hand. Its wings started buzzing and it took off and headed for the city.

It roared through the air the buzzing sound of its wings making an unbearable sound causing everyone who was out and about to grab their ears, and drop to their knees. He aimed the mini-gun and opened fire on the civilians. Explosions rocked the street cars blew sky high before they crashed to the ground. The people ran as fast as they could.

"Run humans run," the creature spoke in a high pitched and squeaky voice right before a blast knocked him to the ground.

Drago hit the ground and bounced back to his feet as he saw the rangers come on to the scene.

"Shoo Fly," The red ranger chided as he and the others stared down the monster.

"Rangers it's about time."

"Man I got out of bed for this." Jaden added, "A giant cockroach."

The creature looked a little peeved, "I am a wasp, not a cockroach."

"Oh," Jaden replied, "Your mistake."

You could see the monster's eye twitch, and he opened fire with his mini-gun. The rangers leapt out of the way. Ken followed Alexis off to the side, while Jaden and Brooke took up flanker position on the other side of the street. Neo had leapt over the fire the wasp unleashed he put his hands on the creatures shoulders and spun twisting him around and then letting landing a kick firmly in it's chest sending him through the air.

Alexis smiled under her helmet and ran out. She slid down to get under it and he pulled her blaster and unloaded it into its back sending it upward. Ken, Jaden, Alexis and Neo converted their blasters to sword mode and struck the monster as he collided with the ground. Insectivore growled as he got back to his feet another weapon on his opposite wrist activated and charged up. When the rangers all charged in Insectivore flew up into the air, and when the rangers where right where he had just been standing, and fired.

An explosion flooded the street. It was as if someone had set off a napalm strike. Fire flooded the street and the rangers were thrown in several different directions. Ken landed on the hood of a car and bounced to the other side and hitting the ground. Jaden and Brooke flew through a glass window and into an office. Neo and Alexis unfortunately went through a wall and into a local store. The both landed on a display case which buckled underneath them.

The yellow ranger groaned and she rolled onto her side and coughed. Neo sat up slowly and slid over to her. Upon inspection he could tell she was having trouble breathing. He reached down and pressed a button on her morpher and her helmet dispersed, and then did the same to his.

"Lexi you ok?"

She coughed and then took in a deep breath, "Yeah," She responded as he breathing became a bit more regular, "Just got the wind knocked out of me."

He helped her to a sitting position, and took her face in his gloved hands, and checked her eyes. To his relief they were clear and focused.

"Well it doesn't appear like you have a concussion," He began.

"That's a relief," She whispered,

"You have no idea." He responded in an equally low tone and helping her stand,

Neither Neo nor Alexis had noticed that they were holding hands. When they did finally notice they quickly let go and reactivated their helmets. Both of them where fine to let the matter drop, when Brooke's words from that very morning fluttered through the yellow ranger's head, but Neo had already rejoined the fray with Jaden and Brooke. Alexis was about to jump in as well when three screams rang in her ears. She looked up and saw the red, green, and pink rangers collapse in a heap and demorph.

Insectivore laughed and strode up to the fallen rangers. He stood over a defenseless red ranger and aimed his gun at his head. Neo however was in too much pain to even notice the immediate danger. The barrel of the gun began to glow and right before he fired two yellow discs whisked through the air and slashed the monster diagonally across the chest. He staggered backwards and took a powerful blast in the spine. He dropped to his knees allowing Alexis to see Ken behind Insectivore with his sniper aimed at the creature. It stood and before the ranger's do launch another strike it disappeared.

Alexis and Ken powered down, and ran to check on their friends. Alexis knelt beside Neo who was groaning, and writhing on the ground. His skin was bright red and it appeared to be swelling. The same was true for Brooke and Jaden, and for a moment Ken and Alexis could see their friend's skin start going from a bright red to a darker shade, and the strangled cries that emanated from the three rangers did not fail to cause Alexis' and Ken's blood to chill.

"We have to get them back." The said at the same time, while looking at each other,

After a quick call Dana and Kat arrived in Neo's red hummer, and helped Ken and Alexis load the injured rangers into the vehicle. During the ride back to Net Ops Dana began administering medical care. Unfortunately when they got to Net Ops and got the rangers into infirmary beds. A battery of tests followed and when Dana had the results she turned to the blue and yellow rangers.

"It looks like they've been stung." She began, "They have all the symptoms." She continued, "But unfortunately the swelling is getting worse and it's spreading." She finished, "If it reaches their throats they'll stop breathing."

"What," Ken and Alexis yelled,

"If we don't get an antidote," She began, "And soon Neo, Brooke and Jaden will die."

"Well then let's break out an anti-toxin." Ken responded,

"I would," Dana began, "But their blood work reveals a type of venom I have never seen before."

"You see Master Cybra," Drago began, "I've combined the venom of every insect on earth," He continued, "Wasp, Hornet, yellow jacket and so on into a super venom." He finished.

"And?" Cybra growled.

"It is sure to relieve us of the rangers," He finished, "And send them out with a heaping helping of pain and suffering."

"It had better Drago." Cybra finished, "I had better."

Alexis sat beside Neo as he jerked and cringed. His cries of pain tore at her heart. His hand clasped hers and every so often his hand would clamp down on hers, as an intense wave of pain would rock his body. The tears that rolled down the red ranger's face pulled at her heart strings. She wanted nothing more than to sit with him, and do her best to comfort him, but she knew that she had a job to do, so she let go of his hand and stood. She leant down and kissed the red ranger's forehead before walking into the corridor where she saw Ken going into Melissa's room. For a moment she thought about going in there and pulling him out so that they could discuss strategy, but ultimately decided against it.

Ken sat beside the comatose girl. He honestly had no clue what to do. Neo was indisposed thanks to insectivore's venom, and if a cure wasn't found soon, his friends were going to die. He turned his gaze back to the girl in the bed.

"I could really use your help Melly," He began, "Neo and the others are out cold and could die an minute." He finished.

He sat there looking at her, hoping and Praying that she would answer, but the only sound she could hear was that of Melissa's heart monitor. He felt something rise inside him causing him to stand.

"I know I heard you speak before," He nearly yelled, "Melissa please," he continued, "I don't know what to do." He finished reaching into Melissa's bed and taking her hand, "I really don't."

"Ken?"

The blue ranger looked up and over his shoulder expecting to see Alexis, Kat or Dana, but when he didn't see any of them he slowly turned back to the only other person in the room.

"Melissa?" He asked,

Alexis paced the command center floor. She kept going over every conceivable method of defeating Insectivore, but she could find a million flaws with each one. She groaned and put her head on the wall, and slightly growled.

"How did you do this?" She groaned

"I don't think anyone will ever know how his mind works."

Alexis looked up to see Ken standing in the doorway, but before she could say anything he quickly spoke, "I have an idea."

Alexis searched the street high and low, and she was beginning to get a little frustrated, but her frustration was broken when she saw a blast speeding toward him. She jumped out of the way and morphed into the yellow ranger. Insectivore landed in front of her and looked around for a second.

"All alone?"

"I've got business with you," Growled flipping out her spinners, "So I suggest we get on with it."

He just smiled(if that was possible). He raised his gaiting gun, and opened fire, Alexis rolled out of the way and then jumped up and charged Insectivore. The two engaged in hand to hand combat where the yellow ranger took every shot she could get. Eventually they she got a big shot on Insectivore knocking him down. He got up and roared in some anger, and pulled out the hidden gun that held his stingers. She braced herself.

"I should've done this sooner," He yelled aiming at her, "Sting strike!"

He fired a yellow laser, at her. She clipped her spinners together and spun them. The laser hit it and Alexis felt herself being pushed back. It took a lot of effort to keep the spinners going but she did eventually outlast the attack, but unfortunately it also drained her. Alexis dropped to her knees. Insectivore cursed and strode right up to the yellow ranger and pulled out his saber and raised it ready to decapitate her, but before he brought it down a blue blast struck him dead in the chest. Ken appeared out of nowhere with his sniper.

"Nice job Lex," He added,

"So you weren't alone after all."

"I'll take it from here," He spoke, "Rest up."

"No need to tell me twice," She responded,

Ken put his sniper away and grabbed his blaster and pulled out his blaster and converted it to sword mode, and engaged Insectivore in combat. The two's swords clanged as they collided. He swung his sword over the monster's head and barely dodged the monster's thrust, and delivered a diagonal slash down Insectivore's body and as he spun he pulled out his rifle and fired into the virus' body. He flew backward and landed on the ground. Again the monster got up in a rage and took off into sky and before Ken or Alexis had time to react Insectivore unleashed his napalm strike. The explosion laid out both rangers causing them to demorph.

Again brandishing his saber he stood over Ken ready to kill him, but when he saw the yellow ranger on her side with her back to him he decided to save the blue ranger for second, and he walked over to her. He kicked so she was on her back. He held his saber over her and got ready to deliver the kill strike, but before he could something hard hit him and he again went flying. When he hit the ground he looked up and saw the Red, Green and Pink rangers.

"Impossible!" He yelled, "I stung you."

"Yes you did," Neo replied, "But thanks to Ken and Lexi we were able to decode your venom, and produce an antivenom."

"But how?" He asked and then suddenly remembering the sting strike he had used on the yellow ranger, which had been defended by her fans. The he rationalized not defended absorbed, then decoded. He again felt angry and stomped the ground in frustration.

"Jaden, Brooke," Neo began, "Get Ken and Lexi out of here," He finished, "I'll handle Insectivore."

Neither of them bothered to argue. They collected to the two fallen rangers and took them off site. Neo turned back to the virus. He pulled out his cyber sword, and his net blaster. The virus popped up his hidden gun, but it was instantly destroyed by a blast from Neo's blaster. Insectivore recoiled grabbing his hand and ringing it. Neo charged in and parried Insectivore's saber and pointed his blaster right in his chest and unloaded on him forcing him backwards. He then cranked the handle the handle and converted from blaster to sword mode, and made his father proud utilizing the shark technique. He sliced and diced Insectivore eventually knocking him down. He got up and used his minigun to fire on Neo, but the red ranger just jumped backwards beyond his range.

He spun his swords around and then threw them at Insectivore and then manipulated them like they where on strings to repeatedly strike Insectivore. Who wound up groggily firing at Neo, but the red ranger pulled the swords back to him and then used them to deflect the blast to the side. Reconverting one of his swords back into a blaster he pulled the blaster vertically opening a slot.

He inserted his sword into that slot, "Net Booster!"

The barrel of the blaster began to glow red and grow bigger and bigger. Neo pulled the trigger and a big red blast shot out of it, and struck insectivore and then went right through him. He crackled with lightning and yelled out an obscenity at the red ranger right before he fell down and exploded. Neo looked around repeatedly for Drago, but he never appeared and even after scanning the area for the dark knight's presence he found none so he returned to base.

- At the taining facility-

Drago hissed as he hit the ground smoke rising from him. Cybra reached down and grabbed the Dark Knight's throat and hauled him to his feet and chucked him across the room. Drago hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. Cybra brought his staff up, pointed it at Drago and then unleashed his power on him. The dark knight recoiled and screamed in pain as he was being electrocuted. Eventually Cybra stopped.

"I hope you've learned your lesson Drago," He sneered,

"Yes master Cybra." he replied, "I have."

"Good," Cybra finished, "Because next time I won't be so easy on you."

-Net Ops-

"Ken that was an excellent plan." Neo propped,

"Thanks man," He began and lead Neo away from the others, "But it wasn't mine."

"Then who?" He asked, "Lexi?"

"Melissa."

"Ken." Neo began only to be cut off,

"Come on and see then." Ken replied leading Neo into her room, "Take her hand."

Neo looked skeptical, but he did as he was told, but something weird happened. The red ranger went into almost trance. For a few minutes and then he returned to normal, and he turned to Ken.

"Who else knows about this?"

"Just us."

"Let's keep it that way." Neo replied becoming dizzy,

"It's a little disorienting isn't it?"

"Yeah." Neo replied feeling his world become a bit more stable, and when it felt right again he stood and put his hand on Ken's shoulder, "We can't use this all the time." Neo spoke, "Only in the case of emergencies." He finished, "We don't want to overtax her."

Ken looked like he wanted to object, but then thought about it. It was disorienting for him, so he could only imagine what it was like for her. He turned back to Melissa and Neo was walked out of the room. He walked down the hall to the lab where Matronix's hard drive was being decoded. He popped his knuckles and went to get to work, but couldn't focus. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get started, and he knew why.

Alexis McKnight. His best friend, the woman he had grown to love over the life time that he knew her. The sole focus of his thoughts during the unimaginable anguish he suffered after being stung by Insectivore. Especially when he felt it getting harder and harder to breath. He stood and went back upstairs and found Alexis and Brooke sitting on the couch and talking about something.

"Lexi?" He began gaining the yellow ranger's attention, "I need to speak with you." He began, "In private."

The yellow ranger looked up at her friend, and excused herself from Brooke and walked off with the red ranger and when they were out of sight they turned to face each other, but before she could say anything Neo spoke.

"Lexi," He began, "I um…," He began trying to find the right words.

Alexis watched with a small smile, but before she could say anything he spoke, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to that music festival tomorrow." He finished, "You know with me."

Alexis' smile was radiant now, "Sure."

"Really," he responded with a little hopefully before he went back to his usual tone, "Be ready by six o'clock?"

"It's a date."

**That's it for now.**

**Please leave a review on the way out.**


End file.
